Going for Gold
by Justicerocks
Summary: A\U In the fall of 2000 Matthew Casey is focused on winning medals in swimming at the Olympics. Gabriela Dawson is in Sydney to cheer on her brother Antonio in boxing. What will happen when Matt and Gabby meet? Will it wreck Matt's chances at getting a medal?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** Hey everyone, so here's a new story that **Milady29** and I are writing together. This chapter that I wrote is really short. I'm not sure how good it is so I'm sorry in advance. I do hope you like the idea of the story though and that you follow or review the story.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything we're just using the 2000 Olympics as a setting for a fictional story. In no way does this story take away any of the medals any actual athlete won at the actual olympics.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Twenty-one year old Antonio Dawson still couldn't believe he was here, in Sydney competing for his country in the Olympics. Even though he'd been working towards this since he was sixteen it still didn't feel real, even though he was standing with nearly six hundred other American athletes. They were standing waiting for the opening ceremonies to begin.

"You know this is kind of cool," His younger sister Gabby came up behind him and snapped him out of his thoughts. She was carrying his eight-month-old daughter Eva and seeing her in USA gear made him smile. "Although you look really geeky." She admitted.

"Give me my daughter," Antonio said in annoyance and took Eva into his arms, he kissed her cheek and she squeaked in happiness. She caused a lot of other American athletes to turn around and look.

"Hi sweetie," A woman standing near Antonio gave Eva a small wave, "Are you our youngest athlete?"

"I think she'd be great in Basketball because she dribbles a lot," Antonio tried to make a joke. "Antonio Dawson, I'm in boxing," He introduced himself. "This is my younger sister Gabby, she's not competing so I'm not sure why she's here." He eyed her. He didn't know families were allowed in this area.

"Laura thought that maybe you'd be stressed out," Gabby shrugged, "I got in. I think Eva helped." She showed in tiny Olympic badge strapped her jacket. "I have her headphones too," Gabby pulled the headphones out of the baby bag around her shoulder.

An announcement said the ceremonies were about to begin so Antonio gave Eva one last kiss and hugged Gabby before Gabby walked back to the seats. She made it just in time to see the end of the opening act. Eva reached out for Laura, her mother.

"Antonio seemed pretty stressed out but he was being cool about it," Gabby explained to her parents and to Laura as she put down the baby bag.

"Oh I know he's so nervous," Laura rolled her eyes. She hated how macho and stubborn her husband acted sometimes. As the ceremony went on Eva got board so Laura handed her a bunch of different toys to keep her occupied.

Seeing the opening ceremonies were amazing as there were so many acts, they were trying to make it special. Finally the countries started coming out and all of the athletes appeared. It seemed to go on forever before the American's came out.

"We're to far away, I can't see him!" Esmeralda, Antonio and Gabby's mother complained

"There he is!" Gabby pointed up to the jumbo torn. "Look there all taking pictures," She laughed as she saw Antonio and some of his friends take pictures with disposal cameras. "I think he's talking to someone."

"He mentioned something about an interview for back home." Laura said. "They're hyping him up pretty much. He's expected to win Gold."

"So much pressure, he's so young," Esmeralda shook her head; she didn't understand how the media could be putting so much pressure on him.

"Mom, he's been working towards this since he was fourteen. He'll be fine," Gabby, reminded her, "He's ready." Although she sounded confident Gabby was nervous for her older brother. She'd never admit it but she was also jealous. He'd always gotten more attention because he was so talented, she was just ordinary.

As Gabby's mind drifted back into view she saw another American athletes who caught her eye. He appeared to be around her age with blonde hair and blue eyes. At leas from far away he seemed very attractive.

When the ceremonies ended the family met Antonio outside of the stadium, as they got ready to go to the hotel. They were staying at a local hotel with other families of Olympians whereas Antonio was staying at the American House with all of the other American athletes.

Eva was fast asleep in Laura's arms when the family found Antonio in the crowd, "I have to get back soon," He said kissing Laura and Eva and hugging his parents and Gabby. "The buses leave soon and I need to get up early tomorrow and train. But you guys are going to come by and see me right?" He wondered. "I have a few more interviews to do but I should be free to go for a quick dinner."

"For sure babe," Laura kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Tonio, their was this guy with blonde hair…"

"You're kidding right Gab's?" Antonio laughed, "We're in Australia."

Gabby punched him, "No. I mean on the American team. He had blonde hair, He looked around my age. Did you meet him?"

"Gabby, we have five hundred and eighty-six athletes. I bet over half of them are blonde. You have to give me more then that. Now I have to go." He hugged and kissed everyone one last time and left.

Gabby went to bed thinking about that guy she saw and told herself she was determined to meet him,

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** We are both so happy that so many of you are already loving this story and asking for more. Here is the second chapter, the wonderful **Milady29** wrote this chapter. Oh and a correction in the last chapter Matt is 21 and Gabby is 20 (her birthday is in the next chapter)

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gabby was pushing the stroller with Eva in it as they walked around the Quay. Antonio had given them these bus tickets so they could go sightseeing a bit. They had just seen the opera house and the bridge and were just taking a stroll now before heading to the bus and the apartment as Eva needed to nap before lunch with her Daddy. Gabby's mother had gone to some Olympic events with family of other Olympic athletes and Gabby's father had to do some work at the wasn't competing for another five days so they had time before his events started to do other things.

''I am wondering who he is though.'' Gabby started about the guy she had seen in the parade again and Laura rolled her eyes, as Gabby had been talking about him all morning.

''Gabby, you saw him for one second in a giant parade of nearly 600 athletes. He might be married.'' She looked at her, "You've seen all of the kids around with USA gear on. I bet a lot of the athletes are married."

''Well, I still want to find out.'' Gabby huffed. They got on the bus. Once they got back to the apartment Gabby sat down to play with Eva, the little girl laughing loud as she was playing peek a boo.

''Here, Antonio got this book yesterday.'' Laura suddenly said as she handed a book to Gabby.

At first Gabby looked a bit puzzled.

''Here is a book with all of the athletes of team USA.'' She said as Gabby started to go through the pages, got a bit discouraged because there were so many.

Suddenly she stopped.

There was he was, on the page of the swimmers.

''That is him! I am sure that is him!''

''Matthew Casey, 21, hmm. He seems too handsome to be single Gabs. Have you seen the swimmers bodies too? I am not saying your brother doesn't have the perfect body but have you seen the swimmers?'' Laura said as she leaned over.

''I would just like to meet him, he seems like a nice guy.'' Gabby said then.

''You are crazy. You're nearly 21! I had figured that you would finally leave that teenage obsession over boys behind, you don't even know him. This isn't a Disney movie!'' Laura said, trying to talk some sense into her sister in law. Even though she was only a bit older than Gabby, she felt like her older sister sometimes. Gabby always seems to dive right into something without thinking about something and often Laura had to be the voice of reason.

A bit angry, Gabby grabbed the book away and walked to her bedroom in the apartment. She knew Laura was probably right but it made her a bit angry how she pretended that Gabby was some young teenager.

There was a knock on the door and Laura looked around the corner.

''Can I come in?''

''Yeah.''

''I am sorry about what I just said, but you know it is a bit crazy to obsess over a guy you don't even know. You have high expectations of him now and maybe he doesn't even live up to that!''

''I know, I know.'' Gabby said then.

''And I am not going to say dating a sportsman is nice, it is not. It is terrible.'' Laura said. ''Antonio never has any time, he wasn't even there when Eva said her first words, your brother is a great guy, and I love him but he's an elite athlete and he misses so much; sometimes being married to him isn't any fun."

''Laura, you just said yourself that I shouldn't rush, you just talked about dating him!'' Gabby said then.

''Fine! Fine!'' Laura said then as they got ready to go to the gym where Antonio was training so they could at least have lunch all together as he was still busy with the training.

As soon as she was there and saw Antonio was grabbing his stuff together, she jumped him with the only question on his mind.

''Antonio, do you know Matthew Casey?''

''Oh, you are still into the opening ceremony guy? He's your new Justin Timberlake?'' Antonio mocked his sister, as she had been so in love with the singer the past years. Laura couldn't help but chuckle as well.

''Pfff, you two are so annoying!'' Gabby told Antonio and Laura.

''He is a swimmer isn't he? Think he is a favourite for gold.'' Antonio said then.

''Yeah, he is a swimmer.'' She nodded.

''Ah I think they are training right now as well.'' Antonio said as he grabbed his stuff together to go for lunch with Eva and Laura while Gabby had other plans.

''I am not really hungry, probably still the jet lag. Think I am going to look around the Olympic village a bit.'' She said then before leaving the boxing gym.

''10 bucks she is going to the swimming pool.'' Laura said as she picked up Eva so they could go for lunch.

''I don't need to bet on that, I am sure she is.'' Antonio smirked, shaking his head.

She walked to the pool where she knew the US team was practicing. Even though she had no idea if she could go inside without being stopped by security. She'd been giving an access badge so she could watch Antonio train, when she got to the entrance fro the pool deck she showed it. A little to her surprise the security guards nodded her in. She walked onto the pool deck and pretended like she belonged there.

She saw him standing on the other side of the pool then, ready to jump in the water. A whistle went off and suddenly he did jump in the water, making it through the pool with large strokes of his arms, finishing up this round and the coach told him his time.

''Short break?'' Casey requested and the coach nodded.

His coach walked away then and slowly Gabby walked a bit closer, Casey putting the goggles on his forehead. Suddenly he saw her and waved her to come closer.

''What are you doing here?'' The swimmer asked then.

''I just came to check out your training.'' She said as she walked closer.

''Don't think you are allowed in here.'' Matt stated dryly as he wanted to put his goggles back down and start swimming again.

''Well I am here now.''

''Guess you are, who are you, sneaky girl?''

''I am Gabriela, Antonio's Dawson sister, you know, the boxer?'' She smiled.

''He is kind of hard to miss.'' One of the other swimmers standing on the side said.

''Yeah, even if he would be thrown in a pool he would still be boasted up to gold.'' Another one said as he climbed out and grabbed a towel. Gabby wasn't sure if they were making fun of her brother, but it felt like they were.

''So uh, why does the sister of the grand Antonio Dawson come to speak to me?'' Matthew Casey asked her then as he had his elbows on the edge of the pool. Even though she didn't seem like an unfriendly girl, she seemed a bit cocky, being pretentious about her brother. It was him who was up for gold, not her and after years of hard to training, it annoyed when people were pretentious when their family competed. It was their family that had put in all the effort in the training and had made so many sacrifices.

''I heard you are a favourite for gold as well.'' She told him.

''Worried I am going to steal your brothers spotlight?'' Casey mocked her and she wasn't so sure if he really was a nice guy.

''No, well I think you are a great swimmer.'' She said a bit angry.

''Thank you.'' Casey said a bit friendlier as well then. ''Well, was that all, I have a training to get back to, sorry.''

''Well, usually guys are a bit happier to see me.'' Gabby said a bit cocky now, raising her chin.

''Oh, is that so?'' He said then, ''Well come a bit closer, guess we can talk.'' He said and she squatted down by him as he was pretty low, still being in the pool.

Suddenly he pushed off on the side and his arms made a strong stroke and his legs kicking. A big wave of water splashed up, all over Gabby as he swum off. She didn't know what to do or say as the water had soaked her from head to toe and was dripping off her.

''Need a towel?'' One of them laughed as another made a joke about if her brother coming to beat Casey up.

Embarrassed and angry she stood up, turning around and leaving the pool, the other swimmers laughing loudly.

* * *

 **A\N:** Please let us know what you think! :D

 **Up Next:** Gabby celebrates her 21st birthday in Sydney.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** I'm so sorry this took so long to post, I had a horrible flu last week and before that was super busy with real life. I wrote this chapter and I hope you all like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Ever since Gabby had the run in with Matt at the pool she'd been not herself. It was a day before her twenty-first birthday and Antonio had hardly seen her smile or talk about it once. She wouldn't tell him exactly what happened at the pool and even though he suspected Laura knew she refused to tell him.

He didn't need this, his first event was in four days and he didn't' need any distractions. He'd been going door to door at the American house in the athlete's village, telling all of them about the party he was throwing for Gabby. He'd gone through all of the proper channels to allow it to happen. He was happy to fund out most were excited about it and he got to talk and meet with a lot of different people while planning it.

It was a simple plan, Antonio had told Gabby a day ago that she as going to come to the hotel for to meet some of his new friends and they'd go out for a big dinner. What he didn't know, but they're parents and Laura did was that it was going to be a huge party.

"Gah! Gah!" Eva laughed as she splashed the water underneath her. She was in the pool, in a flotation device with her mother and aunt nearby.

"Gabby," Laura sighed, she hated seeing her sister in-law like this. She was so depressed and angry and hurt, "You can't take it personally, he was in the middle of training and like I said yesterday you know you can come on strong sometimes, you agreed with me.

She remembered that she had said that guys were always happy to see her; she knew she was very beautiful and growing up she'd had multiple boyfriends but she didn't like to flaunt it. Those words just came out, as she'd been a bit hurt.

Gabby dive into the water and began swimming, once she was in the deep end she looked back at Laura, "Well it doesn't matter now because I'll never see him again."

"You know we do have tickets to the men's swimming semi-finals tonight." Laura reminded her, "It's supposed to be a great race. Matt Casey and one of Australia's best swimmers are in the same heat. Only the top four go through to the finals tomorrow night.

"Yeah maybe," Gabby swam back over to where Laura was with Eva, "I might stay with Eva though,"

"I was thinking she could go. Get her used to the big crowds and noises before Antonio starts." Laura told her, "If she's going to cry and get fussy I'd rather her do it before Antonio's boxing. I'll bring her earphones and see if she needs them for the events."

"Oh okay," Gabby sighed, "You've convinced me, I'll go." She tickled Eva's tummy inciting a laugh from the baby. "Did you want to go and watch Antonio train before hand? Grab something to eat at the pool."

"Sure sounds good. Your parents are coming too."

"Okay."

* * *

Antonio reached into a bucket of ice water and pulled out two cold cloths. He placed one on his neck and the other on his forehead. He'd just been in the ring for two hours and had worked out before that. He was exhausted.

Turning around he smiled as he saw Laura walking towards him carrying Eva. At seeing her father Eva squealed in delight but Laura smirked, "No, no sweetie Daddy's all sweaty you don't want to hug him when he's all sweaty."

Antonio walked towards her, he kissed her on the lips and took Eva, "I wasn't expecting you here Babe. Not that I'm complaining."

"We don't have long, I'm meeting your sister and parents for dinner then we're going to watch some swimming."

"Oh no," Antonio shook his head, "Is Gabby back on him? I found out what happened."

"She told me and she's sorry and embarrassed." Laura crossed her arms, "I don't like seeing her so upset. I'm going to try and get her to talk to him, maybe a second talk with straighten things out. We all know Gabby doesn't always give off the best impressions."

"Yeah," Antonio sighed,

Giving him another kiss Laura pulled back and playfully plugged her nose, "Go and take a shower, a long shower!" She took Eva back who was laughing at her mother.

Antonio leaned in close and whispered, "I wish you could come with me."

Despite her best efforts Laura couldn't help but blush, "Later. When we get home." She promised. "For now have a long cold shower."

"Never works," Antonio stole another quick kiss before kissing Eva on the cheek and walking back to where he was going to continue his training. He still wasn't done for the day yet.

* * *

Eva sitting beside her on her grandmother's lap Gabby watched as Matt and the other swimmers in his semi-final heats got up on the starting boards and waited. Matt was in a centre lane as he had the fastest qualifying time and broke a record in the process. As instructed the crowd was silent until after the whistle had blown.

Matt was in the lead almost from the start and was soon a few laps ahead of most of the other swimmers. At the end it was down to him and an Australian swimmer, however Matt managed to beat him by less then a second. When the scores came up he cheered and the American's watching cheered loudly. Gabby knew she'd be able to get access to the pool deck with her access card and thought about going down to see him. When the races were all over for the night she decided to do just that. She excused herself and went down to the changing area where Matt would be coming out of.

"Are you stalking me now?" Matt asked as he walked out of the changing area and saw her. He walked up to her a bit annoyed. He didn't want to hear anything else she had to say, no matter how good looking she was.

"No," Gabby fought the urge to say anything else, "I saw the race. I just wanted to say you did a really good job, and to uh…" This was hard for her, admitting she was wrong. "I don't make great first impressions most of the time so I just wanted to apologize. I know I probably shouldn't have interrupted your training session. You're right I know…. Antonio's been working for this since he was ten and I suspect you've been working hard for this as well. I'm sorry I came across as a bit of a snob."

Matt had to admit she was quite cute when she was trying to apologize, her cheeks were all red and flushed and she looked at the ground. "I'm glad you saw the race," He nodded his head. He couldn't start something like this. He needed to concentrate on swimming, that's why he was here to win. "Maybe you can come and see me race tomorrow?" He suggested. He'd heard of her big birthday party but didn't want to give it away for her. He'd try the best he could to get back to the American house in Athlete's village to see her before she left.

"I'll try. Antonio's going to take me out for dinner; I'm impressed that he was able to get out of training since he starts competing in three days. I feel bad too," Gabby had no idea why she was telling this o him, she hardly knew him, yet there was something about him that she found easy to talk to. "He's hardly had any time for his wife and daughter for months but he gets some time off for my birthday," She'd tried t talk him out of it, telling him to take Laura out instead but he insisted,

Matt was impressed, his first impression of her was most defiantly wrong; she was caring and very, very close to her family. "I'm sure your sister in-law is okay with it," He said, not really knowing what else he could say, "Anyways I have to go. I get up early to train before racing tomorrow. If I don't see you tomorrow Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Gabby smiled and watched him go. She could only hope that she would see him again.

* * *

Gabby, along with Laura and her parents walked into the America House in the athlete's village. They checked in and passed athletes n the way, some stopping to tell Gabby a Happy Birthday. By the time they reached the main social room she was a bit curious.

"What has Antonio done?" She looked at her parents and then to Laura. "Should I be carrying Eva for safety reasons?" She joked, wondering if her brother was planning something big, he wouldn't dare do anything to her if she was holding hid nine-month-old daughter.

"Just open the door Gabriela," Esmeralda encouraged her daughter.

"Fine." Gabby opened the door and stepped into the room.

"SURPRISE!" A multitude of voices rang out as the lights flashed on and balloons and streamers fell from the ceilings. Gabby stood in the doorway studded. For Antonio had been able to pull this off she had no idea. Nearly crying she walked over to him and hugged him.

"How-How…"

Antonio kissed her cheek, "I know you'd rather be back home with your friends but I hope that this will do." If he did say so himself he was quite pleased with the way the party had turned out. There were about fifty people in attendance and he'd managed to get her a birthday cake and even some presents.

"No, no this is good." Gabby hugged him again; "I just can't believe you did all this for me. I hope this didn't cause you to miss any of your training."

"Oh no, I had lots of help," Antonio told her as he looked to his wife and parents. He walked over to them and kissed Laura taking Eva away, "Come on sweetie there are still some people who haven't met you yet. You too Gabby, you are the guest of honour." He led her away as well.

Gabby met with a lot of the athletes that were at the party and thanked them for coming. She really couldn't believe how many friends Antonio ha made in such a short amount of time.

She got lots of Olympic gear as presents as well as a pair of earrings from her parents and a denim jacket from Antonio and Laura. The Olympics had been on since the start of her party but she saw the 100m Men's Backstroke final was on she turned to pay more close attention. She, along with everyone else in attendance cheered Matt on as he raced and swam ahead of everyone else to win the Gold Medal. The room erupted into cheers and hugs as the camera showed Matt's reaction to winning first, he was ecstatic. Gabby, although only knowing him for a short time couldn't have been prouder of him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed the previous chapter. **MiLady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Gabby was standing with a wine, officially bought for her by Antonio. Even though she could have bought it here yesterday already as the legal age was only 18 here, it was her first official drink. It was even more of a party now that Casey had won a gold medal for team USA and she really wanted to go and congratulate him tomorrow. It was really impressive.

She was chatting with Laura then when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, Matt standing behind her with his training suit on and his sports bag, his gold medal glistening around his neck. Laura walked away to give them some space.

''Sorry, hope the party isn't over yet, took me a while to get here after the ceremony.'' He said as if he had to excuse himself after just winning gold.

''Looks like you got some fancy jewelry there.'' She teased him as she looked at the gold medal.

''Here, it is actually relief to get off.'' He said as he took it of his neck and handed it to her.

''Oh fancy.'' She said as he handed it to her and she took a closer look at the gold medal. It was much heavier than expected.

''I am sorry, wish I could give it to you for your birthday but my little niece will probably never talk to me again if I don't take it back to Chicago to show it to her.'' Matt said as a joke, but she knew he was serious.

''Fully understood.'' She chuckled as she handed it back to him. He put it back in his bag this time and took something else from his sporting bag.

''it's not much but it was all I could arrange in a day of a match. '' He said as he handed her an envelope and she opened it to find a birthday card, chuckling as she saw the writing on it in his messy handwriting.

''Happy birthday Gabby...hope it is a splashing one.'' She groaned. Matt Casey actually looked pretty happy with his pun and shrugged.

''Thank you so much.'' She smiled then.

''Can I maybe take you out for lunch tomorrow before my training starts?'' He asked then. ''Seems like a better gift than a card with a lame pun.''

''I'd love that.'' She smiled then.

''Cool, I am sorry, I am so tired so I will head off soon, but how about we meet at the restaurant under the opera house at 12?'' He offered.

Matt left soon and Gabby had a great rest of the party, but she could not help to feel a bit nervous

* * *

The next morning, after sleeping in a bit, she got ready and took the bus to the Quay with some help from the helpful bus driver and walked towards the opera house. She saw him standing against the railing then, looking over the water and the bridge and she walked towards him. it had taken her a moment to recognize him as he was not in a TeamUSA outfit not but in jeans and black t-shirt.

''Hey!''

''Oh hey!'' Matt smiled as he turned her way. ''I found it!''

''You found the opera house.'' She teased him a bit. ''You found Sydney's biggest landmark. Jee''

''Don't mock me! This is the first time I am seeing it, I have been training since I arrived. I can still throw you in the water instead of splashing you.'' He laughed as they walked to a table and sat down. They ordered lunch and she smiled. She had been wrong about Matt, now she got to know him better he was confident and a bit cheeky, but also nice and funny.

''So what is your next event?''

''Qualification for 200 meter butterfly tonight.'' He said as he was going through the menu, trying to find something his trainer would approve off.

''Are you nervous?''

''Yeah.'' He admitted. ''Always am.''

They ordered dinner. She was having a BLT while he opted for a salad, a big bowl of pasta with extra chicken and ordering a ham and cheese sandwich on top. Gabby tried not to laugh as he ordered large soda to wash it all down.

''You did not have breakfast?'' She gasped as she could not imagine him eating so much.

''Oh no I did have breakfast. Only 4 egg, hash browns, pancakes and fruit.''

She shook her head in disbelief.

''It's what I need with matches and trainings to keep going.''

''Makes sense.'' She nodded then but she could hardly believe he was going to chow it all down.

''You still don't seem to believe it.''

''No, because it is so much.''

''Believe me, I am going to eat that all and if I tell my trainer what I just had at the training at 2 and he says it is not enough I need to eat even more.''

Their food came to the table and

''Thanks for the lunch.'' She said then.

''You are very welcome. I am sorry for being such an ass.''

''Well I was an ass too.'' She said as she looked how he started eating the giant bowl of pasta.

''No you weren't, you just walked up to me but I was a bit stressed about training and jet lagged. I am really sorry.''

''It is really okay, let's forget about it.'' She said and he asked some more about the party and what she did at home. She was glad to tell him she was from Chicago as well as it meant they wouldn't be far apart if they wanted to keep seeing each other after the Olympics.

Suddenly a girl came standing by the table and looked at Matt.

''Can I get your signature?'' She asked she was holding out a booklet on swimming in the Olympics that had a picture of him.

''Of course, what is your name sweetheart?'' He said as he took the small booklet from her and the pen.

''It's May.''

''That is a beautiful name.'' He said as he signed it for her and handed it back.

''I will watch you qualify tonight!''

''I won't let you down!'' He promised and she walked back to her parents then, holding the booklet proud.

''Oh, so I should have asked you for a signature?'' Gabby smiled. ''Then you are a lot nicer.''

''Oh again, I am sorry.'' He said then.

''It is really fine, what about your training now?''

''You should come watch, I promise it is going to be a better training than the last one.'' He said and he checked his watch then.

''Oh no, I am going to be late for training!'' He said worried as he checked his watch and after paying, they hurried to the bus.

They almost ran as soon as they were out of the bus when he checked his watch.

''Might only be a few minutes.''

''You will be fine.''

''You don't know my trainer!''

She ran with him to the pool and as he was getting changed, she sat down on the stands to look. She was not sure how long she was going to stay, but it was nice he had invited her to come. Although she would not come to bug him now.

Looking at her watch she was nervous as Matt was still not out of the dressing rooms but then he came hurrying out, 15 minutes late.

His trainer walked his way and even though she could not hear him, she saw that he was so angry and he seemed to blow up against Matt. Matt tried to talk to him but the trainer really seemed to blow up now, shouting at Matt and even looking up at Gabby then. As his eyes met hers she wasn't sure what to do when he pointed at the door.

Matt looked really sorry as she was pointed to the door and a bit upset she got up, knew it was not his fault and she grabbed her bag and left, waving shortly at Matt before he walked off to the pool.

She took the bus back to the apartment she was staying.

''Hey, how was lunch?'' Laura asked her as she was in the kitchen with Eva, cutting some fruit for the little girl.

''It was really good. Turns out he is nicer than he seemed before. He really made it up... and I made it up with him.''

''Sounds like you are getting along with him well. Are you going to watch his qualification tonight?''

''Yes, I think so.'' Gabby said as she walked by Eva and Eva looked up at her with her mouth full of strawberries.

''Well, if he qualifies you have a problem tomorrow because the swimming event and Antonio's match overlap.''

''That is not a problem, I am going to see Antonio! I mean I am sure Matt qualifies but Antonio is more important.''

''Oh, you are saying that now...but I can see you are in love.'' Laura teased her.

''You and Antonio will always be more important, you know that!'' Gabby huffed.

''I know, I know. Just teasing you. Just like you always did when I got engaged to Antonio.''

Eva let go of a random chuckle and Gabby laughed as well now.

''That sounds fair enough. And I am not in love with Matt Casey.''

''Please tell me that again after your next date.'' Laura smiled.

* * *

That night she did go to the stadium to go and see his qualification. At least his trainer could not send her away again. With the card she had gotten through Antonio she looked for a seat where she would be able to see it well.

She sat down on the tribune to see how he was going to qualify. She didn't doubt that he was going to do great and she was excited. She looked as the first heat of swimmers were brought out and looked as Matt was brought to the third lane after being announced.

It was silent until the shot went off and she could not help but scream his name, hoping that he was going to put in a good time and end up in the top four so he was going to qualify.

He jumped off the block and started swimming and even though he was doing well, she saw he was slowing down and the other swimmers were catching up with him. His push off on the other side was going completely wrong and she shook her head, hoping he could still catch up. It looked he was catching up and as the finish was nearing, she had tears in her eyes from the tension, hoping he was ending up as fourth at least so he would at least go to the finale as it seemed a close call and he hit his hand against the side of the pool, waiting then. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as a few seconds went by.

She looked how his name popped up in the sixth slot, her hands over her mouth.

He hadn't qualified. He wasn't going up for a medal, he wasn't going to the finale.

She looked how his trainer helped him out of the pool and handed him a towel. Matt grabbed the goggles from his head and threw them to the ground then, walking off angrily.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh what happens next? Will Matt talk to Gabby or will he be to upset.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to both of us. I wrote this chapter and I really hope that you like it, even though it is a little shorter then I would have liked it to be.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As soon as Gabby saw that Matt hadn't qualified she'd gotten up and went down to wait for him. Again her badge got her down into the restricted areas. She waited twenty minutes for Matt to arrive he saw her and took a deep breath. He walked towards her and opened his mouth to talk but she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it, I know Antonio gets really fruited when he messes up in boxing matches. I know it's a different sport though." She wanted so badly to make him feel better but didn't really know what to say.

"It's not you're fault. The backstroke isn't my strongest event. The 500m butterfly qualifiers are tomorrow afternoon, that's the event I really want Gold in. But I'm going to have lots of competition, teammates of mine too." He explained, "We can talk tomorrow morning if you want, say around six thirty. I get into the pool at eight."

"Sure. I need to be up early anyway tomorrow. Boxing starts tomorrow and Antonio's first match is at noon, he has another one tomorrow night too. I told Laura I'd watch Eva tomorrow morning so she can watch Antonio train and have breakfast with him. Is it okay if I have Eva with me?" Her parent had been watching Eva a lot over the last few days to give her some time to explore and go to events, she knew she should be helping out though.

"Of course. We can meet in front of the Olympic sign outside."

Gabby watched him walk towards the exit and smiled, she couldn't wait until the following morning. Getting out her phone she saw she'd gotten a text from Laura telling her where she was. She met back up with her.

"Matt and I are meeting tomorrow for breakfast so I can have Eva sleep in my room tonight," She told her sister in-law. "That way I don't have to wake you up to early." She looked at her niece asleep in the stroller; Eva was wrapped in a blanket sucking on her soother as she slept, a doll beside her.

"Are you sure? You know she still wakes up sometimes during the night." Laura reminded her, "She probably won't wake up but I don't want you to loose sleep over her. She's my daughter."

"And she's my niece. You don't need to loose any sleep either, you need help and I want to help, Antonio needs to tomorrow, you and Eva need to get lots of sleep for him."

"Well thank you Gabby," Laura knew not to argue with her sister in-law, "I appreciate it. Make sure you tell me all about your date with Matt later, just make sure you don't expose my daughter to too much," She added laughing.

"Laura!" Gabby gasped horrified although she was laughing a little.

* * *

The next morning at five thirty Gabby woke up and somehow managed to get dressed, she did her hair and put on some light make-up. At six she woke up Eva who was not to happy about it, "I'm sorry sweetie but we need to go," She explained to the grumpy baby who was uncooperative when Gabby tried to change and dress her. After several attempts at both changing her bum and dressing her Gabby finally managed to do it. Eva was in a custom red onsie that said 'Go Daddy go' on it in black writing. Gabby put her thick brown hair up in a small ponytail that was on top of her head.

Gathering her baby bag up she laid back the stroller so Eva could go back to sleep. Just in case she put some baby food in the baby bag along with everything else she needed. Before they even got out of the hotel Eva had fallen back to sleep. That Gabby was very grateful for.

A little after six thirty Gabby arrived and saw Matt waiting for her, "Sorry I'm late, Eva's not used to getting up so early."

"No problem," Matt waved it off, "I found a nice little restaurant that serves breakfast we can go to. Tell Antonio I wish him good luck with both his fights today. Everybody was talking about it this morning at the American house."

"Geez, I can't believe you all get up that early," She looked at him, "I really don't know how you do it."

"When you love something and you have a passion for it, it makes it a little easier," Matt explained. He looked down at Eva sleep peacefully and smiled, "I remember when my niece was that young."

"How old is she now?"

"Almost four. Her mother is my older sister. They're really the only family I have so I was really disappointed that they couldn't be here, but they couldn't afford it. I know they're watching it on TV though."

Gabby felt bad for Matt, he clearly really wanted his sister and niece to be here supporting him, "Well if it makes you feel any better my family is supporting you. Eva really liked watching the swimming yesterday she didn't cry once."

"Well maybe she's going to be a swimming when she's older." Matt looked at the infant again, "She's really beautiful."

"Well Laura's gorgeous," Gabby, explained, "She takes after her mother in that way."

They talking a little more and then Gabby and Matt were seated at a table. Matt ordered two eggs and bacon while Gabby opted for some pancakes. A little after seven Eva began to stir and then she woke up. Before Gabby had time to react she began to cry.

"Ssh sweetie," Gabby picked her up and comforted her, "Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast? Are you thirsty?" She held her as she rummaged trough her diaper bag for her sippie cup.

"Need any help?" Matt asked from the other end of the table.

"Can you hold her?" Gabby asked, She knew it was a lot to as but she knew she could find things quicker if he did.

"Of course." Matt nodded, he stood took Eva into his arms, "Here sweetie, you can have some of my toast," He tore off a small piece of toast and sat back down in his chair. He offered it to the fussy infant. It took her a few minutes but she took it. She reached for more so Matt ripped up more pieced for her to eat.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He cooed gently, "But now all of that dry toast is going to make you thirty I bet."

"Well here's here sippie cup," Gabby just finished filling it up with water from her cup. She secured the lid and handed it over to Matt. Matt held it for Eva to drink and she took a long drink of water.

"Here," Gabby go out a can of baby food and a small bowl, "You love the apples and banana blend. Its good for breakfast doesn't need to be heated up. She poured it out into the bowl.

"Yma," Eva babbled as she watched her aunt pour out her breakfast, she spit out her soother and Matt caught it before it hit the floor.

"Here I'll take her back," Gabby stood and took her niece, "We should finish soon its getting pretty busty." She saw a line-up outside the door. There were quite a few Olympic venues in the area and this was a popular restaurant so it only made sense that it was getting busier.

"I need to go soon but you should take your time," Matt told her, "You know you're really good with her," He smiled as he saw her with Eva. He didn't think he'd ever liked a woman as much as he liked Gabby.

"Thanks. I love kids, can't wait to have some of my own one day. First though I want to finish school, I'm studying to become a Doctor."

"Oh," Matt exclaimed, "Well I think you'd make a good doctor."

"Thanks. So, uh I hope your trainer wasn't to mad at me after yesterday, I was afraid he might come and yell at me for being a distraction to you last night, blame me for you not qualifying.

"Oh no," Matt shook his head, "Bobby's a nice man. He's bee my coach since I was thirteen. He's just really strict and really protective of me. He wants me to be the best, but he'd never blame you.

"Well that's a relief." Gabby smiled. "I was a little worried I was a distraction."

"No, never," He stood up and walked over to her, bending down he pressed his lips to her's.

Surprised although delighted Gabby kissed him back and was disappointed when he pulled back, "Need to go to the pool. See you later?"

"Uh… yeah," Gabby grinned as she watched him walk away,

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N:** We're so sorry that this chapter look longer then usual to write, we've both been super busy. MiLady wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The next day**

The doorbell to the apartment rang then and she opened the door.

Surprised she looked as Matt was there and he kissed her on her cheek.

''Oh, I bought you some flowers.'' He said then as he got the flowers from behind his back and Gabby blushed as she took them from him.

''Looks like you are not such a splashing dork after all.'' She smiled, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him on his cheek.

''Finally you realize...How are you?'' He smiled.

''I am good, what are you doing here?''

''Wanted to come to see Antonio and wish him luck.'' Matt said then and she shook her head.

''Just Antonio?''

''You too.'' He chuckled then.

''Antonio!'' She yelled then and her brother came walking from the kitchen, where he was making lunch with Laura.

''Hey.'' He said as he shook Matt's hand.

''Hey, wanted to come wish you luck on your match later.''

''Thanks, you too.''

''Hopefully a gold medal for the both of us.'' Matt said then.

''We just made lunch, would you like to join?'' Antonio invited him. Even though he didn't know his fellow athlete very well he knew Gabby liked him a lot and they had been on a couple of dates together, so it seemed nice to get to know him.

''Sorry, I need to head back to the pool, but it is a really nice offer.''

Laura joined them as well to meet Matt and Eva was on her arm, seemingly happy to see Matt, waving at him.

''Hmm, looks like all the girls are already smitten over you, Casey.'' Antonio joked, shaking Matt's hand before he and Laura walked back to the kitchen. Even though he had not been so sure about this guy before, Gabby seemed to be very happy with him.

As Antonio walked back to the kitchen with Eva, he saw Gabby kissing Matt before he walked out again, waving.

Gabby looked as Matt walked down the hallway when he suddenly stopped.

''Oh wait, I brought you this as well. Another pass for my match tonight, if you want to come and can make it...will get you past security if you want to come celebrate with me after the match.'' He winked as he handed it to her. ''We could go somewhere after to celebrate.''

''Thanks, I am going to try to make it after Antonio's match.''

''No pressure.'' Matt said, kissing it one more time before he hurried off.

In the afternoon, they went to the venue and she sat down on the stands with Eva, Laura went with Antonio but soon joined her.

''I am nervous.''

''You know Antonio is going to do great!'' Gabby assured Laura. This was his semi-final, the last match that would decide if he was going up for gold tomorrow.

They were waiting excited for Antonio's match to start. The other semifinal was first so by the time it was Antonio's turn, they already knew who he was facing in the final if he made it in, even though they believed he would.

Finally - it seemed to take an eternity for Laura and Gabby - it was time for Antonio's match and they looked as he was brought to the ring.

''I am going to be sick.'' Laura mumbled as she was so nervous. Gabby took her hand they watched together.

The match started and Antonio immediately stepped forward, avoiding the hit of the other boxer.

He threw another punch and Gabby barely dared to watch. Eva was looking at her plushie in her hands and Gabby was so nervous she looked at Eva for a while, not daring to look. She wanted to see her brother and when she looked up Antonio punched the other boxer another time, the other boxer falling the floor.

He crawled up again and the match went on in the next round, Antonio still seemed to dominate the other guy, even though he wasn't having an easy time and he knocked the other man to the ground again, this time the other athlete not getting up within 10 seconds.

Then Antonio's arm was held up and he was announced winner.

She was cheering, so glad that Antonio was going to the finale. He could go up for gold!

She and Laura were cheering, so excited for Antonio. Eva looked a bit shocked at her mom as Laura was jumping around with Eva in her arms but laughed then as well.

''He did so great!'' Gabby panted then.

''You should go! Matt starts soon!'' Laura said then as she looked at her watch.

''Tell him I am so proud!'' Gabby said as she grabbed her stuff together. Even though she wanted to stay to celebrate with Antonio that he was going to the final - even though there wasn't as much celebration now the final was still coming up and he had to stay focused - she also really wanted to see Matt's final and she hoped to make it to the pool in time.

She hurried to the bus, getting in and almost ran into the swimming stadium, hoping to make it in time.

Just in time she arrived at the pool. She couldn't help it but feel nervous for Matt. He was so focused on this event and she was sure he could do it, but she still felt a bit nervous.

She took her seat just in time as the swimmers were announced and Matt was brought out. She could see that he was nervous as well, but was sure that he was going to do great.

She took a few pictures with the camera she had borrowed from Laura as he pushed off with the start and swum off.

He seemed to do great, being at the same speed with the Australian swimmer. He pushed off again and came a bit more behind then and she started to bite her nails. After his bad qualification last time, she was worried he was going to lose again.

He came back to beside the Australian swimmer again then and she kept cheering him on. In the last laps she barely dared to look. She looked away, too scared what was going to happen and only looked when Matt hit the wall, looking up, not sure. His name popped up in the third slot and she clapped. He had won a medal! She had expected to see Matt happy as well but instead he slapped his hand on the water, climbing out of the pool then as he went to the changing rooms then.

Nervous she kept waiting, excited for the medal ceremony.

Matt was brought out again and he stood on stage. With the camera she was allowed to take from Laura she took a few pictures as the medal was handed to him. But even though she felt really proud of him because he had won a medal, he didn't seem so happy.

The Australian anthem was played and she looked as he walked away again after.

She tried to reach the dressing rooms, Matt had arranged that she got the other card and that helped and she saw his trainer then.

''Hey, is Matt in there?''

''I don't think he wants to talk to you right now. He is really disappointed and upset.'' Bobby admitted. ''It's not you, he just really wanted to win this event.''

''I still just want to see him.'' Gabby said and Bobby stepped aside. She knocked on the door and after Matt replied it was okay she opened the door. He was sitting on the bench with his clothes on now instead of the training suit, still looking bummed.

''Congrats on the win.'' She said carefully as she looked at the bronze medal.

''I didn't win.'' He said a bit angry.

''Bronze is winning too.''

''It is not, I should have had the gold here!'' He said upset.

''I still think you did great.'''

''Well, I don't agree! Can you please go home, I am really in no mood to get any compliments, even if you mean it well and I don't want to take this out on you.'' He said angry, throwing the medal in his bag and grabbing his stuff together. She knew he was really angry and disappointed and she felt bad, knew he should have won this one.

''Alright, I am going home.'' She said then, knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel better.

''Yeah.'' He mumbled, kissing her on her cheek before walking out, angrily and she knew it was just because of his bronze instead of gold, but she hated to see him like this. She knew it was just his disappointment over ending in third but she hoped he would be cheered up again soon.

Now, evenly disappointed she went home again and sat down in her room, Matt's flowers still on the nightstand.

Laura had been right, it was not always that easy to love a sportsman.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Hope you liked the chapter, next one coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! :D I wrote this chapter and I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Gabby sat on the ground next to Eva, the nine month old playing with some soft blocks. Eva had woken up five AM, and since Gabby was up and having trouble getting back to sleep she had offered to watch the infant. That way Laura and her parents could get some sleep.

Today was a big day, it was Antonio's Gold Medal match and since Matt had no event and a day off he was going with then. Gabby hoped that they'd get a chance to talk, as they hadn't seen each other since he'd come in third two days ago.

Eva picked up the TV remote that was on the floor and began sucking on it.

"No, no Eva," Gabby took it away from her niece, "This isn't your bottle," Gabby put the remote on the coffee table out of Eva's reach. "I'll go and get your bottle."

Gabby walked towards the small kitchen in the apartment. Watching Eva out of the corner of her eye she saw her crawl towards the coffee table. She pulled herself up and stood there, quite proud of herself. She then removed her hands from the table and stood there with no support, she reached for the remote but still couldn't reach it, she started to cry. It was only then that Gabby realized Eva had never stood on her own.

"Eva!" She turned around, a huge smile on her face, "You're standing!" She raced for her camera she had left on counter and turned it on, however Eva had lopped back down on the ground. She was though still looking at the remote. "Mommy and Daddy will be so happy Eva," Gabby reached into the fridge and got her bottle out.  
"How about you drink this and we watch some TV. Maybe that's what you want."

Eva was relatively good for another two hours when she started to cry. Nothing Gabby did comforted her. "I bet you're tired," She took her and walked towards Laura's room. "Laura," She knocked on the door.

"Yeah Gabby bring her in," Laura responded, she got up out of the bed and walked to the door and opened it; she took her daughter and carried her to the crib. "She can have a nap for a few hours. We don't have to be at the stadium for Antonio's final until three."

Eva was fussy for a few minutes until leaning into her doll and hugging it, that plus her soother that was in her mouth helped her fall asleep. Gabby watched her and smiled, she'd always know that she wanted to have children but now more then ever she realized just how much she wanted a family. She was picturing children with her dark caramel skin but Matt's nose and face and of course they'd be athletic.

"Oh no," Laura smirked leading Gabby out of the room, "I know that look, that's the baby fever look. You want to have a baby. You and Matt haven't even been on a second date yet Gabby. I think you're getting in over your head." She advised her.

"I know I probably am," Gabby sighed, "But for the record Matt does want kids. He told me he does. It's weird Laura, it really is I know I don't know him very well yet but I just feel like I have this connection with him."

Laura could see how much Gabby liked Matt but the last thing she wanted was to see her get hurt. "Just take things slow, can you promise me that?"

"Yeah I promise that." She told her as she walked into the kitchen to help her mother make breakfast and clean. Getting halfway to the kitchen she remembered what she wanted to tell Laura, she stopped and turned around. "Has Eva ever stood on her own before without any help or something or hold onto?" She asked her sister in-law.

"No. Why?"

Gabby knew Laura would be disappointed that she missed it, and she thought about not mentioning it, although now she probably had to, "Eva stood on her own for a few seconds this morning."

"Oh that's great!" Laura grinned proudly, "I know she's been trying to stand on her own. Did you get a video or pictures?"

"No, I tried to but she was already on the ground and I couldn't get her to stand again."

"That's alright. She'll do it again, I bet she'll be trying to take a few steps before her first birthday in a few months."

"Yeah, I can't believe she's almost a year old." Gabby reminisced, "It doesn't seem that long."

"I know, she's growing up so fast."

Laura was trying to feed Eva lunch, the baby more interested in playing with the food then eating it. "Oh dear," Esmeralda sighed as she saw the mess on the high chair and on Eva, "Do you want me to try Laura?" She asked her daughter in-law seeing her get frustrated.

"Sure, me my guest." Laura had been trying for the last hour to get Eva to eat and so far nothing was working. She stood up just in time to hear a knock on the door. Opening it she smiled as she saw Matt. He was decked out in USA fan gear and was carrying two bags.

"Come on in," Laura stepped aside to let him in, "Gabby's just in her room. I'll go get her. Want me to take the bags too?"

"These are just more Olympic gear. I know you have lots but we keep getting more free things. And there's a really cute baby outfit Antonio gave me for Eva."

"Oh yeah I asked him to get that," Laura grinned closing the door, "I saw it in a store and thought it was adorable. She can wear it to his match today."

"Hey Matt," Gabby came walking out of her room, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sure," Matt handed the bag to Laura and opened the door for he and Gabby to walk out. They walked out of the apartment complex and outside.

"How are you feeling today?" Gabby asked as then began walking down the sidewalk.

"Alright. I'm still disappointed that I didn't win gold but bronze is okay. I called my sister and niece yesterday and talked to them so that was good. My niece Violet s really excited to see my medals; she wants to bring them to show her class. I said I'd think about it.

Gabby reached for his hand and took it. She looked at him and smiled, "I'm so glad you were able to talk to them. I'm sure you'd be able to go to Violet's school with your medals. I might even be able to take Antonio's medal to, if you want me too I mean."

"Yeah," Matt gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "That would be great. I sae him briefly this morning when he gave me an outfit for Eva; he looked nervous but not as nervous as he probably is inside."

"Yeah he hides it well. He's so competitive though and winning Gold at the Olympics has been his dream forever. I can't remember a time when he didn't want to go to the Olympics. Boxing has been his whole life for so long. I'm not sure what he'll do after it. Boxing is dangerous if you stay in it for so long because of the head trauma risk. I'm not sure if he'll be a trainer. I know he'd be in demand."

"Yeah I haven't thought of a life outside of swimmer yet," Matt, admitted, "I've always loved swimming. Always been a good swimmer. I hopefully have at least one more Olympics though, maybe two. I'll just have to see what happens."

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "I think you'd be able to do at least one more Olympic if you don't get injured."

"For sure," He stopped and turned her to face him. He gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her, pulling his lips away he smiled at her, "You're so beautiful."

Gabby was sure she was beat red, as Matt's words were making her inside's go crazy. Trying to keep her composure she managed a smile, "You know you're not so bad yourself. I've always liked swimmer's bodies."

"Oh," He chuckled, pinching her side gently causing her to laugh, "So now we know you're only with me for my body."

"Oh yes," She laughed, "I can't think of any other reason. I don't think you're good with Eva, or you're kind or" Matt kissed her again.

"Or that I'm a good kisser?"

"Yeah…yeah you are a good kisser for sure."

After going to the boardwalk and walking along the beach Matt and Gabby mad they're way back to the apartment. It was just about time for them to get ready to go to Antonio's match.

"Anybody need any help with anything?" Matt wondered, everyone as busy doing something, even Eva was sitting in front of her blocks.

"No, feel free to play with Eva keep her entrained," Laura told him as she continued to pack Eva's baby bag.

"Alright," Matt walked over to the baby and sat down across from her. He picked up a block and put it on top of another one. He repeated this pattern until there were five blocks stacked together.

"Ba, ba, ba!" Eva babbled as she waved her hands and knocked the blocks down.

"Oh no!" Matt exclaimed, pretending to be angry, "You knocked all of the blocks down! Now I have to build my tower again!" He gave an overdramatic sigh and a huff.

Eva began to laugh as she watched Matt build the tower, this time she only let him stack three blocks together, then she knocked it down. A huge grin on her face she waited for Matt's reaction, he didn't disappoint.

"Oh this is so cute!" Gabby reached for her camera and began snapping pictures. She just loved what she was seeing, loved how natural Matt was with Eva.

Eva knocked over the blocks again before moving them all with her hands and crawling towards Matt. She looked up at him until he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Mwa!"Eva picked up his hand and touched it to her lips.

"Oh that's how she likes to give kisses," Gabby explained.

"Ah," Matt reached down and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle. He kissed the other cheek and she giggled again. Seeing Gabby's parents and Laura were all ready to go he stood with Eva still in his arms.

It took them almost an hour to get to the stadium and when they did they were able to see Antonio for a few seconds before he needed to continue warming up. There was no questions about it he was nervous, but after talking to his parents and to Laura he was able to calm down a bit.

Once the match started he took a few punches and got knocked down, after that though it was his match and in what seemed like no time at all he had won. It almost seemed like time stood still. Then everyone started cheering and he collapsed in a fit of sobs, his life long dream had finally come true.

Laura took Eva into her arms and ran to congratulate him, "Oh Antonio I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him and hugged him; she knew how much he'd wanted this for so many years.

"Yeah thanks," Antonio was still in a bit of shock, the reality of everything still sinking in, "I can't believe I won."

"You did Babe," She kissed him again, "And we're all so proud of you."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, we both appreciate it so much. MiLady wrote this chapter, hope you like it. Please leave her a review.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **The next day**

Matt and Gabby were holding hands as they walked through Darling Harbour. It was just the beginning of the evening and the restaurants and bars in the harbour with bustling with people. Yesterday, the boxing final had been here and Gabby had told him she really wanted to go here sometime, so immediately today Matt had come to pick her up for a surprise today and he had taken her to the harbour. This morning and afternoon he had been training, but this evening he wanted to be with her and had even planned a surprise.

They looked around there, walking into some of the shops and out on the boulevard then again.

Suddenly a flash nearly blinded the two of them and when Gabby looked up again after fluttering with her eyes for a bit, she saw a photographer standing right in front of them.

''Next time you could also ask.'' Matt said a bit annoyed, still blinded by the flash.

''So who is your new girlfriend?'' The photographer asked then.

''Sorry?'' Matt asked a bit confused.

''You are Matthew Casey right? Who is your new girlfriend?'' The journalist asked then.

''Well, I will gladly talk about how the Olympics are going but I don't really want to talk about my private life.'' Matt said then.

''Aren't you Antonio Dawson's sister?'' The journalist asked Gabby then. ''I saw you at his final yesterday.''

''Uhm.''

''I am sorry, we are walking on.'' Matt said then as a lot of people suddenly started to swarm them and they tried to walk on, when somebody stopped Matt, asking for a signature.

The journalist tried to talk to her now and she just shook her head, not wanting it all to get out yet.

She finally freed herself from the whole mob and sat down on one of the benches up ahead, saw Matt still taking pictures and signing, some press joining as well.

Finally, after talking to some more journalists and signing a few more pictures and taking some pictures, he walked her way again.

''I am so sorry about that.'' He said, as if he could help it.

''Now they know we are dating.'' She said a bit upset.

''Well, I guess they would have found out eventually. Do you mind? I know it is really quick.''

''Yeah, it is really quick.'' She said upset.

''I know, but I don't mind, I want the whole world to know you are my girl.'' He said then. ''Already.''

Finally she smiled a bit and took his hand and he pulled her up from the bench.

''Come on, I do have a surprise for you and it is a lot better than being stopped by the press.'' Matt promised her and she took his hand again. They walked back into the city centre and into a mall then and Matt suddenly walked behind her. He took her scarf from around her neck and pulled it in front of her eyes, tying it behind her head.

''no, no!'' She said angry, trying to push him away.

''Believe me, it is a surprise!''

''You are going to throw me in the water or something?'' She said angry.

''Believe me Gabby, it will be better this way.'' He said.

''Matt you are so annoying!'' She gasped then. She tried to pull the scarf down but he put his hands on her shoulders, slowly guiding her towards the elevator. Finally she gave into him and walked along, let him lead her and when they stood in the elevator she wanted to peek again from under the scarf but Matt was still holding her hand and she did not want to ruin this if he wanted to keep it a surprise. He guided her again as they walked again.

''Okay careful, there is a small step down here.''

''Just let me take off the blindfo-''

Finally he stopped her and carefully took the scarf from her face.

''Oh it is beautiful!'' She gasped then, looking at the view over Sydney. They were in the top restaurant of the Sydney tower, standing by the big window and the restaurant was very slowly turning, so they got a 360 degree view over the city.

''Worth the blind fold?'' Matt smiled as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissed her on her cheek.

''Yeah, yeah okay.'' She admitted as they looked at the view together but got ready to sit down then, Matt pulling the chair back for her and moving it forward for her again as she sat down before sitting down in across from her. She looked a bit concerned then, looking at the fancy restaurant.

''There is no way I can afford this-''

''Shhh, it was my surprise, so don't worry about that.'' Matt assured her.

A bit uncomfortable, as she was sure this was going to cost him a fortune, but he looked really assuring and she relaxed then, thought it was so nice.

''The view is so amazing.'' She smiled then. The sun was slowly starting to set over Sydney and when she looked back at him he was looking at her.

''Yeah, it is - oh you meant outside?'' He said with a wink and she laughed. Somebody came to take the order for their drinks.

Matt didn't drink as he still had to compete but made sure Gabby was having something she liked and when their entrees arrived she gasped, as even the food on the plate looked so wonderful.

''I don't think I have ever been so spoiled before.'' She admitted then, as she finished the entree.

''Well, you know, I realize I haven't been the best to you after we first met and then I was pretty angry after placing third..and you don't deserve that. And this is no way to buy my way into your heart or anything...I just felt like I this would be a nice date for us.'' He smiled.

''I love it, thank you.'' She smiled then, putting her hand on his and they looked out over the city again.

''Uhm, I know Antonio was okay with me coming to his match yesterday...but is he okay with us dating?''

''Yeah, I think so. Also, I like you and it is none of his business.'' Gabby said then.

''Well, you realize your brother is a boxing champion and I don't really want to piss him off?''

''He is fine with us dating, really!'' Gabby chuckled then.

''Okay, I just wanted to make sure, I don't really want to find out how is opponent felt yesterday!'' Matt laughed back.

After the dinner they walked through the mall hand in hand.

''I need to head back to the Olympic village soon.'' He said then, looking at his watch.

''Oh, I can get home from here.'' She said, not wanting him to get in trouble for being late as she knew how strict they were with Antonio.

''No, ofcourse I will bring you home.'' Matt said then and he waved for a taxi. He had his arm around her as they drove to the apartment she was staying with Laura and Eva and they walked inside the building together, stopping by the door. After looking each other in the eye for a while, not wanting this night to end, Matt kissed her.

''Thank you so much for tonight.'' He smiled then.

''No thank you! I had an amazing night. Possible the best night of my life.'' She smiled, standing on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and they shared another tender, long kiss.

Their kiss was far from over when the door of the apartment opened and Antonio came walking out, nearly walking into the kissing couple.

Not hearing Antonio walk out, they were still kissing until Antonio tapped Matt on the shoulder.

''Let's share a taxi to the Olympic village, hmm?'' Antonio, Laura chuckling nervous in the doorframe.

Matt and Gabby hastily broke off their kiss, Gabby looking at her brother and Laura with a face as red as a beet.

''I uh, will uhm...see you tomorrow at my qualification.'' Matt stammered then, feeling a bit awkward as well now as Antonio was still staring at him.

''yeah, see you then!'' Gabby blushed, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before she hurried inside, looking as Matt walked after Antonio and feeling a bit bad, as Matt was obviously intimidated by the Olympics boxing champion.

Feeling a bit awkward, Matt was sitting in the taxi next to Antonio.

''Sorry, about that.'' He finally said.

''Hey, you clearly love each other a lot.'' Antonio said then. ''But if you ever hurt her, I will make you sure you know how I got that gold medal yesterday.''

''Noted, won't forget that.'' Matt said, not planning on hurting Gabby, especially with the Olympic boxing champion threatening him.

''Well, then you have nothing to worry about.'' Antonio laughed a bit, could see Matt cared a lot about his sister, but also wanting to look out for her.

In an awkward silence they drove on to the Olympic village.

''So what are you planning on doing once you are back in the states?'' Antonio broke the silence then.

''I uh...I live in Chicago too, so I will go back there and keep training there.''

''That is great, we live in Chicago too!''

''Yeah, Gabby told me.''

''Well, that is good, would not want my sister to end up with somebody on the other side of the country.''

''Me neither.'' Matt smiled then.

''Alright, here we are. I will come check out your qualification tomorrow, so will see you then. If I don't get to speak to you, good luck!'' Antonio said then.

''Thanks!'' Matt said then, walking to his own building with a smile. With such a great day and butterflies in his stomach, he was really positive for his qualification tomorrow and he could not wait to see Gabby again.

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing this story and telling us how much you like it. It means so much to us! I wrote this chapter and I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Carrying Eva on her hip Gabby walked onto the pool deck. Today was Matt's final event was today and he was doing some last minunte training. Antonio had mentioned when he'd arrived at the hotel that Matt had been stressed out the night before, so Gabby decided to go go to talk to him.

Matt was in the water doing the backstroke, totally obviously to everything. He got to the end of the pool and flipped under water again to do it back. Gabby noticed that as he got closer to where his teammate was waiting he seemed to gain momentum. He touched the wall of the pool and another swimmer dove in and began doing the front crawl.

Realizing it might take awhile until Matt had a break Gabby walked up into the stands and sat and watched. She saw a few others watching around her and smiled at them.

"Wawa," Eva babbled as she saw the water splash as another swimmer dive in.

"That's right sweetie," Gabby praised and kissed the top of her head, "There's water in the swimming pool. Do you like the water? Water's wet." She talked knowing that Eva was listening and everything was being processed in her mind.

Eva began waving her hands like she would if she were splashing water around her. She continued to babble and laugh.

Gabby looked at her young niece and smiled, she loved her so much and she couldn't wait until she had children of her own. She wasn't quite ready to be a mother yet, as she wanted to finish school first but she hoped that in a few years she would be.

One of the trainers blew a whistle and called for a fifteen-minunte break for the swimmers on the relay team. Matt was talking and laughing with two other swimmers as they dried of a little.

"Matt!" Gabby stood up with Eva in her arms and walked down the stairs.

Smiling Matt turned around, "Hey Gabby," He excused himself from the group and went to see her, he kissed her on the lips causing a few whistles from his friends, "What are you two doing here?" He tickled Eva's tummy smiling as the baby laughed.

"Antonio mentioned you were pretty stressed out last night. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Matt pulled her aside so they could talk somewhat privately. He lowered his voice and said, "Just a lot of pressure. It's the last event and we've won the relay event a lot in the past. My teammates really want to win it. I'm one of the fastest swimmers on the team so…" He trailed off, "Can I see her?" He motioned to Eva.

"Sure," Gabby handed her niece over Eva going happily to Matt. "You're not going to splash her are you?"

"Yeah I'm going to throw a nine month old into the pool!" He said sarcastically, "I just want to introduce her to everyone," Matt carried Eva over to where Matt's teammates were gathering. "This cute little girl is Eva Dawson. Antonio Dawson's daughter."

"Oh!" One of the younger swimmers exclaimed, "You know you're quite popular young lady."

"Wawa!" Eva babbled waving her arms around.

"Ha!" Another swimmer laughed, "Maybe instead of boxing you're going to be a strong swimmer. Tell Antonio if he wants he can sit with my wife and parents tonight. I have a son around her age."

"I'll tell my girlfriend, she's his younger sister." Matt explained, he looked back at Gabby and waved her over. "Gabby these are my friends Peterson, McKinnon and Goins."

"Hi, I'm Gabby," Gabby introduced herself.

"I was just telling Matt I have a son that's 10 months old. He and my wife and parents are coming to the final tonight. I'm not sure if your brother's coming or if their brining Eva but I'm sure you'd be able to sit with them. The kids might have more fun together.

"Yeah, my brother and sister in-law and my parents are all coming tonight." Gabby told him, "I'm sure Eva would love to meet a new friend. Want to have your very first boyfriend Eva?"

"Ooh!" Eva babbled causing all of the adults to laugh. Seeing the head coach about to blow his whistle singling training was going to begin again Matt kissed Eva's cheek. He handed her back to Gabby and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Good luck tonight. We'll all be cheering you on," Gabby kissed him again.

'Thanks," Matt smiled before going back to train.

Almost an hour later Gabby arrived at Bondi beach to meet up with her parents and Antonio and Laura. She saw her brother and sister in-law at the meeting spot they'd decided on. As she pushed the stroller closer Eva began to get excited as she saw her parents.

Laura smiled at her daughter and knelt down to take her out of the stroller, "Did you have fun with Auntie Gabby sweetie? Were you a good girl?"

"She was perfect, slept for another two hours or so after you left. I took her to see Matt at his training session. One of his friends said he has a ten-month-old son and he'll be at the final with his wife and parents. I said we could sit with them; it would be cute to see him and Eva together. Eva seemed to like the idea, she squealed when I asked her if she wanted a boyfriend.

"Oh no! No, no, no! She's way to young for that!" Antonio shook his head, "Even if you were joking! She's not dating until she's thirty!"

"Yeah, good luck with that Babe!" Laura patted his shoulder. "Your parents are saving us some seats, its pretty busy here," Laura told Gabby as they walked onto the main part of the beach.

As they walked Eva looked around in fascination. When they got to the seats Laura took her to get changed into her bathing suit and Gabby looked out at the beach. She saw some surfers further out and thought that Matt probably knew how to surf and enjoyed it. She felt a little bad for him because he was training so much and didn't get to see a lot of the city that was so beautiful.

Laura and Eva returned around twenty minutes later, Eva in a pink and purple bathing suit and a life jacket and Laura wearing a cover up over her bathing suit. She put Eva on the sand and dropped the beach bag beside her lawn chair.

Eva picked up some sand and put it in her mouth only to spit it out crying. "I guess we should have seen that coming," Esmeralda picked up her granddaughter. She reached into Eva's diaper bag and got out her water cup and sunscreen, "Drink some water sweetie," She handed the water cup. She held it for Eva to drink but Eva wasn't thirsty.

"She might be hungry," Antonio, suggested, "Maybe we should give her some lunch now instead of after she swims." He got out a package of baby cookies and opened it.

"That's it," Esmeralda laughed as Eva started at her father her hands reaching out for the food.

"Here you go sweetie," Antonio handed over the soft baby cookie, Eva took it and chewed on it as her grandmother covered her with sunscreen and put a hat on her. Once Eva had finished her snack she appeared to be feeling better so her grandparents took her for a swim in the pool that was beside the beach.

"I talked to Matt and he said that he felt pressured to win, I guess we're supposed to win the relay race," Gabby turned to Antonio and explained, "The Australian's are going to be hard to beat though, even though they haven't been doing that well in the pool."

"I think we have better swimmers, Matt's one of the fastest swimmers in the sport today. Great things are expected of him." Antonio told her, "He's supposed to be America's next superstar athlete. I'm sure after these Olympics he'll get lots of sponsorship deals."

"I hope so," Gabby nodded, "Even if that means I won't see him as much as I'd like to. I really care for him and I want what's best for him."

Antonio looked at his younger sister, at first he wasn't sure how he felt of Gabby and Matt dating, and he still didn't like seeing them make-out, however he saw how happy Gabby was and that made him happy. Gabby was not only his younger sister but also his best friend and as long as Matt didn't hurt her he supposed he'd be all right with the relationship.

Seven hours later the family was taking their seas for the relay race final event. Eva who'd been out all day was defiantly getting a little cranky so having another baby and new people to pay attention to her helped.

They introduced the teams and when the American's came out they started cheering and clapping like crazy. Gabby was filled with nerves but also excitement for Matt. Matt was swimming third so he waited as his teammates swam first. They were doing extremely well but by the time Matt was up the Australian's were catching up but he swam as fast as he ever had and by the time he was finished his two laps the American's were in first by a few seconds. They kept that lead and by the end of the race won by just a little under two seconds.

When the official times came up the crowd went wild. The American's had won Gold. Matt had won another Gold Medal.

It took around fifteen minutes for Gabby to get down to see Matt, when she did he hugged her and kissed her, they were perfectly aware of the press snapping pictures but they didn't care, "I'm so proud of you Matt! Another Gold Medal! You swam great."

Matt kissed her again, "And this proves you aren't bad luck. I can win a gold medal with you watching."

"Yeah I guess you can," She kissed him again.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N:** Thank you again so much for all of the reads and reviews this story has been getting. It means so much to both of us. **MiLady** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Matt woke up, turning around and realizing he was not in his room at the athlete village. Feeling something against the side of his chest he turned his head and saw Gabby asleep against his chest and he had his arm around her.

She was still fast asleep but as he was waking up, he realized he was still at her room in the apartment she was staying.

He carefully made his way out of bed, Gabby still fast asleep as he tried to remember what happened last night and remembered he, Gabby and the rest of the team had gone out to celebrate. It had been Matt's last event and even he had been drinking, which was pretty clear because of his sore head.

''Gabby, breakfast is ready!'' Antonio suddenly screamed from the kitchen and Gabby woke up in the bed, Matt standing with his clothes in his arms and he clearly looked shocked as well.

''Gabby!'' There was a knock on the door.

''I will see you later!'' Matt whispered as he grabbed his stuff together, Gabby nodding and he climbed out of the window. She chuckled a bit, nervous and feeling a bit ashamed this had happened but she walked out of her room for breakfast then.

On the flat roof right under her window Matt quickly got dressed before he climbed down. Luckily it was only 1 floor and had made his way back to the athlete village. His medal was still in his sports bag and he couldn't help but smile a bit when he realized what had happened last night.

Later that day, he was waiting at Manly beach for Gabby. Even though he felt a bit bad about leaving this morning, he knew it was better because he also didn't want Antonio to find them. Sitting on a bench under the pine trees at the end of the beach, he couldn't wait to see her. She had wanted to meet up at Bondi again but as it was one of the venues, it was a lot busier than Manly and he liked to have some private time with her again, without the press wanting to talk to him about the medal.

Finally Gabby came walking his way, looking amazing in his summer dress and he pulled her in his arms, kissing her.

''So sorry I had to leave this morning, I didn't want to-''

''To find out what happened if Antonio found you? Yes, I am glad you left too.'' Gabby chuckled. Hand in hand they walked onto the beach. It was a lot calmer as Bondi Beach.

''I was thinking, maybe we can rent some surf boards and go surfing?''

Gabby nodded then but also looked a bit unsure. ''I have never done it before.''

''I can teach you.''

''Maybe just get one board, I am not sure if it is for me.''

Matt nodded and together they walked to the surf shop. He rented one of the boards, the shop owner recognizing him and took a picture with Matt, Matt carrying the board outside then and on the beach they got their clothes off, wearing their swimsuits under their clothes.

She couldn't help but feel really smitten when she saw him walking in his board shorts, looking at his muscular upper body. Sure, she had seen it tonight as well, but here on the beach, in the sun, it looked even better.

They went into the water together and he helped Gabby get on the board. She tried to balance, falling off then and he helped her on the board again.

''Just try to find your balance.''

She held his hands this time as she got up, smiling at him. Suddenly she slipped away again, falling with her hip a bit nasty on the board, Matt pulling her in his arms as she looked a bit shocked.

''Are you okay?'' He asked concerned.

''Yeah, yeah it looked worse than it was.'' She calmed him down, determined to climb up again.

''Come on, you can do it.'' He smiled and she fell off again when a wave hit the back of her board, falling off but Matt caught her in his arms.

''I am terrible at this.''

''Are you kidding me, you are doing great!'' He smiled. It was not because of him, but she was getting a bit done with falling into the water.

''You know, you should just go surfing.'' She smiled then. 'It's okay, I would love to watch you.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah, maybe later.'' She nodded as she kissed him on his cheek and went back to the beach then, sitting down there in the sand and looked as he surfed over the waves, keeping his balance easily and it was so sweet that he had tried to teach her.

After a while he came out of the water again and put it in the sand as he sat down next to Gabby.

''Want to get some more surfing classes?''

''Nah.'' She admitted with a smile, even though it was really sweet she felt like the surfing was not for her. He brought the board back to the rental and they walked to one of the small beach clubs the beach sitting down with a cocktail.

They sat together on one of the lounge seats, Gabby sitting against Matt, Matt having his arm wrapped around her as they looked at the sunset.

''What are you gonna do...when we get back to Chicago?'' Matt asked then.

''I still have school.''

''Right, but I mean, we can keep seeing each other, right?'' He asked a bit worried.

''Of course!'' Gabby smiled, thought it was adorable to see how unsure he was, worried that she did not want to see him anymore when they got home. There he was, one of the biggest athletes of the Olympics, looking like an insecure teenager.

''Why wouldn't I want to see you anymore?'' She asked wondering.

''I don't know, I mean... you are going to be busy with school, maybe you wanted your old life back.''

''Matt!'' She laughed. ''You are won a gold medal, twice! I should be the one worried that you don't want to see me anymore!''

''Are you kidding me! I would see you every day if I could!'' He smiled and kissed her again.

''So what about the time we still have here?'' She asked then.

''Well I won medals, so I am here till the closing ceremony...after that I have 3 more days here...then I am going back.''

''Oh, I have four more days here.'' Gabby said.

''I had an idea...maybe we can have short holiday here...only two days but- I mean, if you are not going to do something with your family-''

''No I would love it!'' Gabby smiled then, pinching his hand.

''I am going to try to book it.''

''Don't make it too expensive!'' She said worried as she didn't have that much money but he kissed her on her temple.

''No, it will be fine, I promise. I just want to spend time with you.''

''Okay.'' She smiled then as they looked at the sunset again. Laying against him, she thought about last night, after his win they went out to celebrate the medal with the whole family, going out for dinner and after that she and Matt had gone to the American house to celebrate. Even though he should have gone home to his own accommodation, he had gone with her to bring her home and she had invited him to stay the night.

She knew it was partly to blame on all the champagne they had had, but she didn't regret it at all, so in love with him.

In each other's arms they looked at the sunset, both of them wishing that this moment would never end.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let us know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N:** I'm so sorry fo the unusually long wait for an update for this story. I've been going through some real life problems and didn' feel up to writing. A huge thank you to **Milady** who wrote some of this chapter for me and helped me edit it as well.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Matt walked towards the front door of the apartment building. He had a photo shoot today and Gabby had agreed to go with him, as she'd like to see what it was all about. Matt knocked on the door and Laura opened it, Eva was sitting on her hip the baby covered in what appeared to be ice cream.

"Come on in," Laura stepped aside, "Gabby's in her room, she'll be out in a few seconds. I need to give this little one a bath. We tried giving her some ice cream to cool off and she decided to smear it all over her face and clothes. The table is a complete mess too."

"Here, let me hold her," Matt didn't even hesitate to take Eva, "Did you use your ice cream as make-up?" He bounced her up and down gently, "You know ice cream is for eating."

"Mawa," Eva babbled pointing at him and smiling. "Mawa! Mawa!" She reached up and touched his face; she kissed his chin and looked at him again her mouth open.

"You're getting some new teeth in too," Matt saw Eva's open mouth. "You know the ice cream probably would have helped your sore mouth."

"Yeah she is," Laura, confirmed, "She's been keeping us all up at night. I thought the ice cream would help but she didn't' really understand she was supposed to eat it. I guess when its so fun to play with you don't think about eating it?" Laura began cleaning off the table and Eva's high chair.

"Oh Eva," Gabby walked into the room shaking her head at her niece, "Mommy just dressed you after you spat up your apple sauce at breakfast," Gabby shook her head. She walked up to Matt and smiled, or at least tried to. He looked so sexy holding onto Eva that she had to remind herself how to speak.

"Hey Babe," He leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Hey," Gabby smiled returning the kiss; she looked down at Eva who was just looking at both of them.

"Oh you see Mommy and Daddy kiss all the time, don't look so surprised," Gabby kissed her niece's cheek.

Laura rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like we kiss all the time," She looked up at Gabby briefly before returning to cleaning.

"Oh please do you know how many times I've caught the two of you making out!" She exclaimed.

The door to the apartment opened and Gabby's parents walked in, they had gone out for breakfast but were just returning. Esmeralda took her granddaughter and Matt and Gabby were about to leave when Eva started to cry.

"Mawa! Mawa!" She reached her arms over her grandmother, "Mawa!"

"Babe I think you have a really little friend," Gabby joked. She looked at her niece, "I like him too Eva," She walked over to her mother and took Eva in her arms, the baby just needed to be cleaned up and she could easily go with them. She looked at Matt not sure what he'd think of the idea. She knew a photo shoot was no place for a baby but she knew Laura could use the day to relax and her parents had been helping out a lot as well. As she'd been spending more time with Matt she'd been spending less time with her family.

"Come here sweetheart," Matt took her he kissed her on the cheek, Eva giggling, "A few more kisses and then Auntie Gabby and I really have to go."

"Matt," Gabby nodded for him to follow her to the veranda. The sun was beating down on them an there was only a slight breeze but thy wouldn't be outside for long, "Do you mind if we bring Eva along? You can say no if you want to, don't feel pressured. But I know Laura's exhausted and my parents are too."

"I guess it could be okay," Matt ran some fingers over his cheek. "She did okay at the Olympic events and it should only take a few hours." What he didn't say was that he figured they have to get used to taking kids along to things like that if they ever had any.

"Thanks," Gabby kisses him on the lips.

Half an Hour later Matt, Gabby and Eva arrived in the studio, Matt was whisked away for hair and make-up and his agent was talking on the phone. Gabby leaned up against the wall and locked Eva's stroller beside her. She looked around the warehouse at all of the people running around. The white backdrop was already set up and Gabby saw all of the cameraman and photographer looking things over.

Up ahead of her two gorgeous models in bikini's stood talking, she overheard one of them say how she loved Matt and was still interested even though he had a girlfriend. Gabby counted to ten but still couldn't control her anger; she walked right up to the models.

"I was overhearing what you were saying and I hate to interrupt - but you should know Matt Casey is my boyfriend."

One of the models rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah so?"

"So, if you so much as look at him I swear-"

"Security!" The other model yelled, "How did this woman get in here? She's threatening us!" She tried to hold in her snicker as security pulled Gabby aside.

"I'm sorry," Gabby apologized, even though she wasn't really sorry, "But those models were talking about Matt Casey and he's my boyfriend and... I'm sorry I'm just new at all of this," She shook her head.

The security guard opened his mouth to say something when Eva started to cry, "That's my niece. I need to go and check on her."

"Fine," The security guard let her go.

Gabby went to Eva and discovered she needed to be changed. She got out her diaper bag and carried her over to the washroom and changed her before walking back out to where the photo shoot was taking place.

"Hey Babe," Matt stepped talking to the director and walked towards her taking Eva in his arms," "I heard you had quite a run-in."

Gabby sighed, still frustrated over the experience, "One of them was saying how she still waned you even though we were dating. I just-I wanted to kill her, or at the very least claw at her!"

"I know, I know but this is part of my job," Matt attempted to explain hoping she didn't get to upset. "You're my girlfriend, not them."

"We're ready Mr. Casey," The director walked up to him, stopping he looked at Gabby, "Hi, my names Aaron, you must be Gabby Dawson. You know I did shoot for your brother before the Olympics."

"Ah," Gabby shook his hand, "It's very nice to meet you. This is Antonio's daughter Eva. "Eva can you say hi?" She instructed the nine month old who was now calmed down.

Eva waved her hand before putting her thumb in her mouth and turning her head back towards Gabby. "Gaba," She babbled kicking her feet.

"No sweetie I can't let you down," Gabby shook her head, she was now regretting bringing the baby here, "Lets just watch Matt take some pictures alright. Your toys are over here." She kissed Matt on the lips and carried Eva over to where her stroller was parked. She got out some quiet toys and sat on the ground Eva in between her legs.

The photo shoot took about an hour and Gabby watched intently as Matt posed in different poses and even shirtless and in his swimming speedo. A few of the pictures he posed with his medals, which caught Eva's attention.

"Yeah Daddy has one of those doesn't he," Gabby kissed the top of her head, "And I know you think there something to play with but they're not."

After another hour of the photo shoot Matt was finished and chanted into a t-shirt and jean shorts. He walked up to where Gabby and Eva were and picked up the infant and kissed her.

"You know I liked you better in your speedo," Gabby told him standing up and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah," He raised an eyebrow at her and winked, "Maybe when we're away on out vacation we can do something about that naughty fantasy," He whispered in her ear, making her blush.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** You guys mentioned you wanted to see more of Matt with Eva so I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know with a review.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to both of us.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Barely a few days later, it was time for their trip.

It had been a bit hard to get everything arranged in time, but he had managed. Gabby was asleep against him in the taxi as they were on their way to the domestic airport. Just barely, he had managed to get the trip together. Even though they had wanted to go after the closing ceremony, they hadn't managed but he had managed to get this before the closing ceremony. They were flying to Ayers Rock this morning, then back to Sydney tomorrow evening and the ceremony would just be the day after.

Gabby and Matt arrived nicely in time for the plane and she look out of the window as the sun was rising. He had his arm around her, falling asleep against her. It was so early she could not blame him. She was looking out of the window, Matt still asleep against her.

It was a very clear morning and after about an hour into the flight, there was nothing to see anymore but bare land. Matt woke up slowly now as well and

''If we had enough time we should have gone there too.'' He said then, yawning again, causing Gabby to chuckle. Soon they felt asleep against each other, waking up when the plane landed in Ayers Rock.

Even though both of them were a bit tired from the flight, they were also very excited about the day. They got their luggage from the conveyor belt - with only one plane coming in every so many hours, it came very quickly and they got into the bus to the resort.

Matt had put a lot of effort in this trip and as it was only for a very short time and a lot of the flights and the most of the resort was already booked full, it was hard to get something, but he managed getting it together. He had managed to get two seats on this flight and on the flight back the next evening and luckily there was still a room free in the motel.

Gabby looked really excited out of the window and he kissed her on her temple.

''There is a not a lot here.''

''Nothing at all, nearly and that makes it so perfect.'' He smiled and they shared a kiss. Here there wouldn't be a lot of press bugging them and here, in the middle of nowhere, it was really only them.

At the motel, they got their key and walked to the room. They were in one of the last blocks of rooms, but it offered a great view over the endless red sand.

As Matt was hanging up his stuff in the wardrobe, Gabby was looking out of the window. Matt stood close behind her then, wrapping his arms around her.

''Want to go into town? We can go to town and pick up some stuff for tonight?'' He offered and she nodded. Han din hand they left the room, walking past a small pool.

''Look, a pool!'' She smirked.

''I've had enough swimming for a while.'' He chuckled as they were still holding hands, following the path into the town. There wasn't a lot but they sat down at the coffee bar for a bit, walking to the supermarket after and picking up some stuff.

After that they walked back to the room and got changed, being in time for the transfer bus to the viewing platform of the rock. It was amazing how they had gone from a giant bustling city to the middle of nowhere. They looked as the sun went down, hugging. The colors were changing over the rock and they stood there in awe. After a long while, they had to get back in the bus. After having some food at the barbecues by the hotel they sat down at the small terrace right by their room with some champagne they had bought at the supermarket. They settled in the small plastic chairs but Gabby got up then, sitting sideways over Matt's lap. With the stars so bright without the light pollution, there was nothing to see but stars.

''You see, there? Southern cross.'' He pointed it out and she nodded.

''Wow, how did you know that?'' She asked him impressed.

''Well, I've done swimming competitions all over the world. Also in New Zealand once and I had a few days off, did a tour where they pointed it out.'' Matt told her.

''I think you are just bullshitting my now, you are just making it up!'' She teased him.

''Woohoo. I am not!'' He told her.

''I know, It is just funny to see you all worked up.'' She laughed and he pulled his arms around her a bit tighter.

''You know, I am nervous about going back to Chicago. I am really worried we won't see each other so often anymore.'' She admitted then.

''Well, I mean, we will both be busy, but I live only 45 minutes away by train or car...and I have my own apartment...and you can always stay over.'' He smiled. ''It is not the end of the world.''

''I know.'' Gabby nodded. ''I just wished that the Olympics weren't nearly over.''

''Me too, but Gabby the end of the Olympics does not mean the end of us. You know that, right?''

''Okay.'' She smiled then and they shared a kiss.

''You know, after I come back in Chicago I am going to throw a party for family and for my team, because they supported me so much during these Olympics...and I really want you there too. After the honoring they are throwing for me.''

''Of course.'' She smiled, glad there was already a place where she would see him again soon after he came back in Chicago.

They were still hugging, kissing and looking at the stars, so glad to be together here.

After finishing the champagne they got up, Gabby looking at his chest as he was not wearing a shirt.

''Looking good.'' She teased him then.

''Are you objectifying me?'' He teased her back and Gabby laughing, jumping up against him when as he held her up and they made out, Matt staggering backwards towards the bed and they fell down, making out.

Even though the Olympics were nearly over, Gabby had been right, their love was too strong to just give up.

 **The next evening**

Gabby was holding his arm as he was pulling the suitcase they had shared and they walked out of the terminal.

Laura, Antonio and Eva were waiting for them there and Antonio was really glad to see his sister. Even though he was sure Matt was going to take good care of his sister, he was really glad to see her again.

''Hey, did you two have a good time?'' He asked as he stepped forward to hug his sister.

''It was great!'' Gabby smiled, nearly beaming with joy.

''I am glad.'' Antonio smiled, shaking Matt's hand, thought it was really nice of him to arrange this trip for his sister.

Eva was kicking her legs in the stroller and laughed loud as she looked at Matt and Gabby.

''Hey you.'' Gabby smiled as she lifted her up. ''Missed me?''

''So, we were thinking of having a barbecue near the harbor. Apparently the parks have public barbecues. Want to come too?'' Laura invited Matt.

''Yeah, yeah that sounds good!'' Matt smiled, glad her family wanted to have him around.

''Cool, cause I don't think you are getting away before you are holding Eva!'' Gabby laughed, holding her niece but Eva had her arms out towards Matt.

''Seriously, losing all the girls in my life to you.'' Antonio rolled his eyes in a joke, looking at Matt as they all laughed.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N:** Sorry for the delay in posting this. I've been super swamped with real life things. I hope you all like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **One week later: Chicago**

Gabby took a drink of water as she turned the page of her textbook; she ignored the rumblings of her tummy and tried to focus on studying. She had a big test on Monday but was working almost all weekend at her job as a waitress. Plus she wanted to find time to see Matt at some point. She hadn't had time to see him since they'd gotten back from Sydney.

A knock at the door caused Gabby to come out of her daydream. She dropped her pen and walked towards the door or her apartment, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Matt called, "I brought pizza!"

Smiling Gabby opened the door and let in her boyfriend, "This is a surprise." He'd been pretty busy with interviews, filming of commercials and photo shoots since returning from the Olympics.

"My commercial shooting wrapped up a little early," He kissed her on the lips, "I have the night off so I figured I come by."

"Good, I'm starving. I just got out of class and haven't had time to eat," She took the pizza box and opened it. She took out a piece and took a bite, "So good."

"Well I'm glad you like the pizza," He feigned hurt following her to the couch. He saw all of her textbooks, "Do you need to study?"

"Yeah, but I can try to study with you here. I have a test on Monday. I'm working a lot this weekend. You should come by the restaurant."

Matt took a piece of pizza and took a bite, "If I can I will for sure," He watched as she got back to reading over her textbooks. She was in sweats and a simple t-shirt but Matt thought she looked gorgeous, especially with the little pizza sauce stain on the corner of her mouth.

"Babe you have-" He took a cloth and dapped it away gently.

Gabby turned to look at him, their faces inches away from each other, "Thanks," She leaned in to kiss him. She pushed him back on the couch and fell on top of him, their lips never parting.

"I thought you had to study?" He asked breathlessly as they had to top kissing to get air.

"I know the stuff pretty well," She responded lifting up his shirt and running her hands over his chest. She needed him, needed to feel his touch and how he was so gentle.

"I'm not complaining." Matt continued to kiss her as he lifted up her shirt and took it off her.

* * *

Gabby woke up the next morning to see Matt, getting changed back into his clothes, "You're leaving?" She asked, she was a bit hurt. Was he going to leave without telling her?

"Yeah," Matt slipped on his shirt and walked over to her, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "I was going to wake you up. I don't want you to think of me like that, someone who just leaves. I have to go though the commercial shoot finished up today. Then this afternoon I have an interview with a news program, Oh and I forgot to tell you. The Oprah Winfrey show contacted my agent and Antonio's agent. Apparently Oprah wants us on the show, she finds our relationship interesting. I think we may be filming next week."

"That's great Babe!" Gabby kissed him again; she knew that all of this publicity was good for both of them. The more sponsors and fans they got the more money they had for training and the more competitions they could go in, "Laura's going to be thrilled, she loves that show. I love it too. Ooh I wonder what questions she's going to ask. Do you think we could all get tickets to see the filming?

I'm sure you can. Next weekend I'm going over to Christie's house for dinner. She and Violet want to meet you."

"Sure," Gabby tried to hide the fearfulness in her voice, "I'd love to go."

"Great," He kissed her one last time before continuing to get ready, "How about I come by the restaurant for dinner tonight. Say around seven. What time do you work until? I work from eleven to six. I can have dinner with you, I'll just hang out for an hour."

"Sounds good." He said and he left the bedroom. Gabby went back to sleep for half an hour until she had to get up to go to her morning class. Luckily this semester she only had one class on Friday, it was a class that started at eight and went until eleven. She'd have to leave a bit early to make to work on time.

* * *

At six thirty Matt walked into the restaurant where Gabby worked, he'd invited Laura and Eva to come along with him and Laura agreed. Antonio was busy training and would be getting home late.

While the hostess was bringing them to their table Matt spoke up, "Can you let Gabriela Dawson know we're here. I'm her boyfriend, she said she'd have dinner with us when she got off work."

"You must be Matt," The young woman smiled, "My names Becky. I'm Gabby's friend. I'll tell her you're here. And I'll be right back with a high chair too."

"Thank you," Laura nodded her head she sat down in the booth and got out some toys for Eva. She loved people so she was usually okay in restaurants but when she got to hungry she could get cranky.

"Here I'll take her," Matt picked up the baby before sliding into the opposite side of the booth. He smiled as Eva picked up the menu and opened it; she looked at all of the items and babbled.

"You know that looks good, I think I might get that," Matt kissed her curly brown hair, "Is that what you're going to get?"

'Tell Matt you love anything to do with pasta or spicy things," Laura spoke up, "I might just get some pasta for her and some vegetables. Although I have to say she'll eat all of the spicy food Antonio's parents offer her. She's defiantly Spanish."

Eva looked Spanish for sure, her skin complexion was dark and she had curly brown hair. Although not as dark as Gabby and Antonio she still looked Spanish. Her facial features were her mother's though.

"Hey," Gabby walked up to the booth she set down the high chair and slide in beside Matt, she kissed him on the lips and gave Eva a little tickle, "You want to sit in the high chair now?"

'No way," Matt laughed, "She's going to help me order dinner, aren't you sweetie?"

"Yeah she'll be talking in no time," Gabby agreed as she lifted Eva up and put her niece into the high chair. Eva knew some words like 'Mama' 'Dada' and 'bye' but the family was sure that she'd know a whole handbook full of words before her first birthday in three months time. She was also getting closer to walking, something that both thrilled and terrified Laura and Antonio.

"So Antonio told me about the Oprah show," Laura spoke up, "That's amazing. You guys are filming in two weeks right? That's what he told me."

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "How's he doing anyways?"

"Busy," Laura sighed, "I've hardly seen him since we got back. He's been running around doing lots of appearances and interviews, plus he needs to train."

Matt understood Antonio's busy schedule but he also knew how much Laura missed him, "I'm sure he'll have time see you and Eva soon."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N:** I'm so sorry for the long delay in this chapter, **Milady** had this story written and sent to me a few weeks ago but I didn't have any time to post it. I've been really busy at work and in real life I'm dealing with some major personal problems right now. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write and post the next chapter but I'll try my best to do both soon.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Gabby arrived at the swimming pool where Matt had invited her to come to. He was having a party thrown for him and his sponsors here today and she walked inside, a bit nervous. It was the pool he usually trained. She was glad when she saw Bobby, his trainer.

''Hey, guess I am at the right place.''

''Yeah, come with me. He is was worried you were going to be late.'' Bobby laughed. He brought her to a locker room where she could leave her back. As she was going to stay with him tonight, she had a bag with some stuff with her.

She straightened her dress a bit. Even though she was not sure what she had to do clothing wise, she had tried to look really nice for him.

Finally he door opened and he came walking into the locker room.

''Hey, you look amazing.'' He said as he kissed her.

''You don't look so shabby yourself.'' She smiled. With the jeans and the white shirt, he looked really handsome.

''Uncle Matt!''

Gabby turned around and saw a young girl running his way.

''Hey, Violet!'' Matt said, lifting her up. She was hugging him closely, kissing him on his cheek. Another woman came walking closer and she figured that that was his sister. They did look alike a bit.

''Hi, I am Christie.''

''Gabby.'' Gabby smiled as she shook her hand.

''Alright Violet, time to let go of your uncle and introduce yourself to Gabby.'' Christie told her daughter then and Violet let go of Matt, Matt putting her down on the ground. Violet walked to Gabby then, introducing herself.

Bobby walked towards them as well that it was time for Matt to get on stage soon and she kissed him.

''Gonna stand front row.'' She smiled.

''Yeah, I will see you later when the reception starts.'' He said as he kissed her and she walked away with Violet and Christie then. Violet looked at her a bit weird and Gabby felt a bit uneasy.

They sat down by the first table near the stage they had built here that was reserved for them and Gabby sat beside Violet now.

''So how old are you?''

''Four!'' Violet told her, turning away then, back to her mom.

Finally Matt came on stage with his medals and Gabby clapped. It was so great to see how proud he was to be here, waving a bit and even though he looked a bit uneasy at first, he had the right to be proud.

Bobby came on stage as well and together they thanked his sponsors, as well as everybody that supported him before and throughout the games and promised to do his best at the next competitions. After that got of stage and talked with some of his sponsors. Gabby stood chatting with Bobby and Christie as everybody was just having drinks and catching up. She wanted to walk to Matt but knew he was busy.

After a while he did walk her way, giving her another glass of Champagne.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, yeah. It is great to see so many people supporting you.'' She smiled.

''Come on, I want to introduce you to some people.'' He smiled, taking her along. Later that night they also had dinner at the pool and everybody got ready to go home. It had been a good party and Gabby had been glad to spend it with him. He had deserved after all his hard work.

Gabby and Matt stood with Violet and Christie with most people gone.

''Alright, Violet, time for us to go.'' Christie said then and she hugged Matt.

''Was great to see you Violet.'' Matt said as he hugged her.

''Bye Gabby, it was great to meet you.'' Christie said as she shook Gabby's hand, kissing her brother on his cheek then.

Violet looked at Gabby for a second, looking a bit weird at her and walking with her mom then.

''Did I do something wrong to Violet?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''Oh, that was not you. I told Violet I met a girl in Australia and she got a bit jealous.'' Matt chuckled, Gabby sighing relieved as it was not really her.

''She will come around.''

''I am sure she will.'' Gabby nodded then, just glad that it was something as silly as this. Together they got in the taxi to bring them to his apartment. It was the first time she was going there and she was a bit nervous, not sure what to expect. The past few days they both had been very busy and after the time he had come by the restaurant, he had come to see her at her apartment, but she had not seen where he lived yet.

They got to an old warehouse style building and got up the stairs to the third floor. He opened the door and she walked inside. It was not a big apartment, but she figured since he lived alone and way traveling a lot for competition, it was perfect for him.

''it is not a lot, but you know, it is mine.'' He said as he switched the light on. It wasn't big, but it was cozy.

''So uh…the bathroom is around the corner there if you want to change into something more comfortable.'' He said as he pointed at a wall. ''I mean you like great but I can't imagine it is that comfortable.''

She chuckled a bit as he was starting to blush, suddenly had no idea how to deal with her being at his apartment.

''Thanks.'' Gabby smiled, kissing him on his cheek as she walked that way. She got changed into some lounge wear and walked back to the living room. Matt had gotten changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt as well.

''Would you like a glass of wine?'' He offered then and she nodded.

''I mean we could watch a movie if you like.'' He said as he walked to the open kitchen, that was close to the lounge area.

''Yeah, sounds good.'' She smiled as she walked to the couch and sat down. Soon he joined her with two glasses of wine and sat down beside her.

She could see that he was nervous and curiosity won.

''Why are you so nervous?''

''Well, you are really beautiful and sweet, and I love you so much, and I don't want to mess this up.'' He admitted.

She couldn't help but laugh as it was very cute to see him like this.

''Well I really love you too, so there is no way you can mess this up.'' She smiled then. ''You know, I don't really want to watch a movie.''

He nodded and pulled her against him then and she laid against him.

''I hope you didn't mind the party today. I mean, it's not so much of a party but I am grateful to my sponsors, so it seems like a fair thing to do.''

''I enjoyed myself, Christie and Violet great too.'' She said. ''It's a shame I couldn't meet your parents.''

Matt nearly spat out his wine, shocked for a second. But then he also realized he had never told her about his parents.

''My parents…uhm…my dad is dead and I am not in any contact with my mom.''

''Oh. I am so sorry!'' Gabby said then. She remembered he had said that Violet and Christie were the only family he had but she had no thought about it.

''It's okay, I just don't really want to talk about it, if that is okay.'' He said and she nodded, kissing him.

''I am sorry for bringing it up.''

''Don't worry, I just don't want our night together to be ruined by it.''

She laid against him again.

Just laying together was so nice already. Now that they had way less time together, it was nice to spend time together.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let us know what you thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N:** So sorry this chapter took longer then usual for me to write, December is always a hard month for me and on top of that I had a bad flu as well last week. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Gabby looked through her closet for something to wear; today was the filming of the episode of the Oprah Winfrey show that Matt and Antonio were going to be on. They'd each gotten a free ticket so she and Laura were going. Flipping through her wardrobe she sighed heavily.

"Babe," Matt stood up from the foot of the bed and walked to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You'll look good in anything," He pulled her in close and kissed her.

"Matt," She sighed, "I want to look good so you look good," She knew this was a huge deal for him, his sponsors loved that he was on the show, "How about this?" She pulled out an orange top; "I could wear it with a black skirt or-"

Matt turned her around in his arms and kissed her on the lips, "Personally I prefer you with nothing on," He whispered huskily, he tugged at her shirt, "We have three hours until Laura and Antonio are coming to pick us up."

"Uhm," Gabby moaned in response as she ripped off her shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. Soon all of their clothes were off and they were making love.

Three hours later Gabby was fixing Matt's tie when their was a knock on her apartment door, she walked towards it and opened it, "Hey," She stepped aside to her let brother and sister in-law in. "You look pretty Laura," She complimented, Laura was wearing a red dress and black heals and Antonio in a suit with blue shirt.

"So do you," Laura hugged her. "I'm so excited for this. It'll be nice to get away a change. Did I tell you that Antonio managed to get next weekend off so your parents are going to look after Eva for us and we're going away."

Gabby smiled; she knew how little time Laura and Antonio had been able to spend with each other since returning from Australia. She was glad that her brother hand managed to book some time off.

"I'll see if Mom needs any help. Eva can crawl pretty fast now and selfishly I want to be there when she starts walking for good."

"Well if won't be when we're away," Laura told her shaking her head with a smile, "I had a little talk with her and we agreed she'd wait."

"Babe, if you had a actual conversation with our ten month old then we're threw," Antonio joked. Following Gabby and Matt out of the apartment they walked towards the elevator.

"She's smarter then you Antonio Dawson!" Laura smacked the back of her head, Gabby and Matt laughing.

"Knock it off bro," Antonio glared at Matt, "We're going on national TV, if you upset me I can still say some things," He good-naturedly threatened his best friend.

"Don't you dare!" Gabby glared at him. She was ninety-fine percent sure her brother was joking but she waned to make it clear

"I was kidding sis," Antonio rolled his eyes, "Lets change the subject. You know Eva's birthday isn't for almost two months and she's had it planned since August, She's already booked the hall and bought out Toys R Us. I remember your 1st birthday party it was awful."

"Oh," Gabby sighed. She knew Antonio didn't learn to love her until she was a little older and understood her first birthday would have been hard for him. In their family 1st birthday parties were a huge deal and often when the extended family from the Dominican Republic came for a visit. She would have been the centre of attention leaving three-year-old Antonio quite left out.

"You know Matt; you better prepare yourself and brush up on your Spanish," Antonio warned, "Both sets of our grandparents re going to be at Eva's party and lots of Aunts and Uncles and Cousins."

Matt looked at Gabby who only nodded her head, they'd spoken about it before but now it only seemed even more real and scary.

"We'll talk about it after today," Gabby didn't want Matt worrying about it before his big TV appearance.

* * *

At the studio Laura and Gabby went to their seats well Antonio and Mat went back stage. They had a little stage make-up put on and were told a little bit about what to expect and what they'd be talking about. They were given a few minutes to prepare for answers. Oprah would be presenting them with gifts and in return they'd been asked to bring her something. Antonio had gotten her some personalized boxing gloves and Matt had gotten her a personalized swim cap.

"Welcome back, now our next guests are Olympic Gold Medalists who were born and raised in the Chicago area. They're best friends and they have a little bit of an interests connection. Please welcome Matthew Casey and Antonio Dawson." Oprah stood and clapped along with her audience as Matt and Antonio came out. They shook hands with Oprah and got settled in their chairs.

"So I know you don't like to discuss this much." Oprah began, "But you're dating Antonio's younger sister, isn't that right Matt?"

"Yeah, Gabby," Matt grinned, "We met in Sydney. She came by the U.S. team training pool and introduced herself. I wasn't in Sydney to date so I dismissed her at first but she saw my first race and I went by her 21syt birthday party at the American House and things just kind of happened. I'm glad they did she's amazing, kind and very smart. She wants to be a Doctor and I think she'll make a excellent one."

Oprah nodded and then turned to Antonio, "What did you think of all of this?"

"I wasn't so sure at first," Antonio told her honestly, "I know that some athletes can be playboy types and sleep around, I was worried about my sister. Once I saw Matt with her though I slowly changed by mind. He treats her well and she's happy. That's all I want."

Smiling Oprah said, "You and Matt are friends now. Have you ever cross paths before?"

"A few times at youth summer games," Antonio answered, "But we didn't officially meet until Sydney, after I found out Matt and my sister Gabby were hanging out I mad a point to do introduce myself. Matt's a great friend and he's good with my ten month old daughter Eva. Sometimes I think she likes him more then me. She calls him "Mawa." Although we don't know why I think its because she associates him with to water."

"Speaking of your daughter Eva. I hear you have some pictures to show us?" Oprah gave the cue for the pictures to be shown up on the screen behind them. They all turned in their chairs, "Is that your wife?" She asked.

"Yeah Laura," He confirmed, "She's holding our daughter Eva." He spoke of the family photo that had been taken for the show just last week. "And this," He smiled as the photo changed, "Is my favourite picture of me and my daughter." It was take before the Olympic so she's bigger now," He explained still the audience all awed. It was a picture of Antonio in his boxing gear holding Eva who was in matching boxing gear.

"Well now I hear that Laura and Gabby are in the audience," Oprah spoke, "Where are they?"

Laura and Gabby had been told Oprah was going to point the out so they smiled and said 'hi'

"Very pretty, both of them," Oprah nodded, "It's no nice to see our Olympic Athletes in nice relationships, "We'll talk more to Matt and Antonio when we return," She said as the show broke for commercial.

"That was great," Oprah smiled at both of them, "Up next we're just going to talk about some upcoming things for the two of you and we have a few surprises for you."

The break lasted for ten minutes and when the returned Oprah looked at the camera and said "Now you know we like to do give always and have the audience members win things," She paused, "But when I found out that Matt and Antonio asked if they could bring me something I knew I had to do something big for them. I found out that in two months Antonio's daughter is going to be one years old. I figured it's never to early to get her thinking about the future," She said as crew members wheeled out a ride-on luxury car that had the name of the show on it as well as her name. "We also got her some clothes and other toys," More items were brought out. "And we also donated two hundred dollars worth of baby and toddler supplies to local shelters and organizations in your name." She finished.

"Thank you," Antonio had known they'd be getting something but this was way more then what he was expecting, Eva already had enough toys and clothes so it made him feel good tat some were donated to children who need them, "Eva's going to be very happy. She loves moving around."

"This makes our gifts look kind of silly," Matt joked and some of the audience laughed, "But here," He handed over a neatly wrapped present, he was glad Gabby had wrapped for him.

"Here's mine as well," Antonio placed his bag on the table in front of the chairs.

Oprah opened Matt's bag and saw that he had given her a personalized swim hat, "This will come in handy when I swim, my hair gets even more frizzy if you can believe that," She smiled. "She opened Antonio's present and saw two personalized boxing gloves. "This might get me into the sport."

After that the said their goodbyes and Matt and Antonio went backstage for the remainder of the show.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you like it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N:** Thanks to everyone who as been reading and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter of our story, **Milady** wrote this one. We both hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** None

 **Warinings:** None

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Two months later**

Walking into the swimming pool, Gabby looked as Matt was finishing up his training. Even though before she got annoyed a bit when his training went on longer, she was used to it now and just sat down to watch him. He had barely had a three week holiday after the Olympics and now he was in full on training again.

As he got out of the pool he saw her, waving at her and walked to the dressing rooms. Walking to the dressing rooms as well she looked as he was getting under the showers there and she unpacked the bag, grabbing his clothes and towel out for him.

''Care to join me?'' He said as he turned around then, saw her standing there.

''No.'' Gabby laughed.

''Hmmm, really no?'' He smiled then.

''No, these showers barely get warm.'' She laughed then. Walking back to her and kissing her, he took the towel and clothes from her then and got dressed.

Soon after they said goodbye to everybody there and she walked to the car with him. Even though it was his car, she got to borrow it a lot now and had driven it here. He was driving back now and at the apartment parked it and they walked inside. As he was already done, Gabby just changed quickly before they would go to Eva's first birthday party. He was unpacking his bag on the bed, Gabby looking through the closet. As she was staying over here more often she had left some of her clothes here and was looking for something now.

''Hey, why don't you move in with me?'' Matt said suddenly. ''You are here most of the time anyway…and we will have some more time together. The apartment isn't too far from your school and the hospital.''

Gabby didn't know what to say. He said it so casual and she wanted to say yes, but also doubted for a second now, not sure if she was ready for this. It was pretty fast.

''It's okay to say no.'' He said then as he saw the look on her face.

''I just don't know Matt. It's pretty fast.''

''That's fair enough.'' He smiled then. ''It's your own choice. No hard feelings.''

''I am not sure.''

''Then think about it some more.'' He smiled, coming to hug her and kiss her on her forehead. ''It was just an offer.''

''Thank you for being so understanding.''

They shared a kiss. Getting ready to go to the birthday then. Gabby had gotten her little niece some toys and a stuffed dog to play with now but she and Matt had also made a deposit into an account Antonio and Laura had set up, for when she was grown up.

They were holding the party at her parents' house as there was a bit more space there.

''How big is your family again?'' Matt laughed as he drove around looking for parking space. All the streets were fully parked and he wondered if many of them were there for the birthday. He had already seen with Gabby's birthday how much the Dawson's liked big parties, so he could only imagine what madness it was going to be with all of them there. Finally he managed to find a parking spot for his car and he and Gabby got out. Hand in hand they walked towards the house and rang the doorbell.

Laura immediately opened the door and let them in.

Eva came running their way. A huge smile on her face. She was all dressed up in a new pink and white dress and white leggings. Recently she had started walking a lot more and while she still walked a little unstable, she was already starting to run a little. She saw the present and reached for it. She had already figured out that anything wrapped was in some way for her. Matt let her have it and she ripped open the paper and found the dog. She sat down and began playing with the dog.

"I'm so glad she likes it," Matt smiled as Laura walked back to the party and Antonio came to greet them. Antonio picked up Eva who was still playing with her new stuffed animal. He led Matt and Gabby towards a table where drinks were, "Do you guys want anything?"

Gabby nodded but Matt shook his head.

''No cake.'' Matt shook his head.

''Can I at least interest you in a beer?''

''Gotta watch what I eat and drink again.'' Matt said, some competitions coming up again so he had to be in tip top shape again.

''Ah come on man, one beer?'' Antonio said then. ''I mean, my daughter doesn't turn one every day, we need to celebrate.''

''Okay, one.'' Matt said then, taking one beer from Antonio.

''So Matt is on his strict diet again?'' Laura asked Gabby as she came to help her out in the kitchen, more teasing her sister in law as she had been through it all with Antonio and knew Gabby had to go through the whole strict diet thing with Antonio.

''You don't even want to know.'' Gabby mumbled. The past few weeks when she had cooked at his apartment it was pretty upsetting how strict everything was, but she loved him a lot and it was something she was willing to do.

She and Matt caught up with the family, some of them meeting him for the first time and she looked at Antonio and Laura then. They were both standing by Eva, helping her unwrap something – mostly unwrapping it for her – and Laura kissed Antonio on the check then as they looked at Eva, so proud of their little daughter.

And she realized that that was what she wanted with Matt later, and suddenly it seemed so stupid pushing off moving in with him, while it was something she really wanted.

After a few more hours at the party it was evening and she saw Matt was getting tired, probably from the long training today. Honestly she was tired as well after the long day and a practicum at the hospital.

''I think we are going to leave soon.'' She smiled as they walked to Antonio and Laura.

''Thanks so much for the party.'' Matt thanked Laura and Antonio as they got ready to leave. Walking to the car Gabby was still thinking about what she had thought earlier, looking at Laura and Antonio. She did want to spend her future with Matt and even though they were going fast, but she was also sure it would work out.

Matt was also right, the apartment was convenient for the both of them, there was enough space for them and she liked being with him. With him getting busier and busier it would be nice that they would at least see each other when they were both home.

''Your family isn't half as crazy as I had expected.'' He teased her in the car.

''Sorry the Dawson family didn't live up to your expectations.'' She laughed back.

''Are you kidding me! I had a great time!'' he smiled then.

After the short drive home Matt was yawning when they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

''Alright, I am heading to bed.'' Matt yawned. Training had really tired him out. ''But feel free to stay up.''

''No, I am coming to bed to you.'' She smiled as she grabbed his hand and walked to the bathroom together, Matt having his arm around her and soon they laid in bed. Matt was nearly dozing off while Gabby was still thinking about the move in.

''Babe?'' She suddenly said then, Matt switching on the light on his nightstand.

''What is it?'' He asked concerned, popping up on one elbow

''I will move in with you.'' She said then.

''Why? What changed your mind? I don't want you to say yes only to make me happy.'' He said concerned.

''No, no…I mean, I have been thinking about it a bit more and I think it is a good idea.'' She told him as she sat up and kissed him.

''Really, my own choice.'' She promised him then and he smiled.

''Well, I'll start clearing about ninety percent of the closet for you.'' He teased her then.

''Half is enough!'' She shook her head as he laid down again.

''As if that is enough for all your clothes!'' He laughed. Laughing she grabbed her pillow, smashing him in his face with it.

''Don't be rude.'' She said as he was still laughing, pushing the pillow aside then.

''No, I love you moving in with me.'' He smiled then and they shared a kiss. In each other's arms they fell asleep again, so happy that they were moving in together, a big step to an even better future together.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N:** Wow! It's been so long since we've updated this story and we're sorry. We've both been really busy with real life and haven't been communicating much because Milady has been busy traveling. We hope you like this chapter though.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Gaby sat on the floor beside Eva and watched her brother and sister in-law finish getting ready to go on their vacation. She'd arrived fifteen minutes ago and barely had a chance to talk to them, she didn't mind though she knew Antonio was always a last minute packer and Laura was worried about going away for a week without Eva, it would be her first time away from her daughter for more then two nights.

Eva seemed to be sensing something was going on as well; she'd stopped playing with the numerous toys around her and watched her parents run around.

"You're going to have so much fun with Auntie Gabby and Matt," Gabby told her niece picking her up as she tried to stand and walk towards her mother, "You can say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy in a second."

"No!" Eva began crying loudly she knew 'goodbye' meant someone was leaving and she didn't want her parents to go, "No!" She screamed as she tried to get out of Gabby's hold.

Not wanting to hurt her Gabby let her go and Eva toddled over to Laura, "Mama!" She cried fumbling for her soother that was attached to her outfit, she was to upset though to take it and it kept slipping in her fingers.

"Oh sweetie," Laura picked up her daughter and put her soother in her mouth, she kissed the top of her head and hugged her, "Mommy's going to miss you so much." A part of her wished she wasn't going on a vacation but she knew she needed it. It would be nice to have some time alone with Antonio, and she'd enjoy lounging on the beach.

Eva pressed her lips to Laura's and gave her mother a messy kiss.

"You give the best kisses," Laura kissed her back, "But you're going to have such a good time with Auntie Gabby." Laura told her she handed her to Gabby who ha stood up and walked towards them. Antonio having come down the stairs with the final things for the car.

Antonio walked up to Gabby, "Thanks for looking after her. You know where everything is right-"

"Her food is in the fridge and she can eat some solid food, all emergency contacts are by the fridge." Gabby relayed what she'd been told countless times, "We'll be fine," She kissed her brother and gave him a hug."

"Thank you Gabby," Laura hugged her and then gave Eva one last hug and kiss as Antonio handed Eva back to Gabby.

"Mama! Dada!" Eva sobbed as Laura and Antonio walked out of the front door. Gabby walked to the window and watched the car drive away giving another wave, "sssh sweetie," Gabby soothed her niece, "Lets go and play. Do you want to watch some TV? I know what always cheers you up." She carried her back into the family room and found an interactive remote control Eva liked. She handed it to her and Eva began to play with it.

"There you go sweetie," Gabby was happy Eva appeared to be calmed down, "When Matt gets back from his morning training maybe we can make some lunch. Then you have a nap," Eva was down to one nap a day as having two naps was making her not tired at night times, however she sometimes got cranky in the mornings still when she used to have a nap so Gabby was just doing to have quiet activities for her to do.

Eva put down the remote and stood, still a little wobbly on her legs she walked towards the kitchen and reached for her sippy cup on her high chair. She looked at Gabby who had followed her and reached for it again. Gabby lifted her up and put her in her high chair and buckled her in. Eva reached for her water and began drinking.

"You're thirsty," Gabby watched as Eva drank the water, "Was that why you were upset." She stood across from Eva's high chair as her niece drank the water. Eva finished and began kicking her feet now a little happier then before.

"This is the happy Eva I love," Gabby picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, "Can you give me a kiss?" She requested. Eva grinned and kissed her happily. "Pay!" She clapped her hands.

"Yes we can go back to play," Gabby carried her back to the family room.

At Eleven o'clock just as Gabby was getting Eva's lunch ready Matt came back from swim training. He left his bag at the front door to put away later and walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight Eva was sitting in her high chair looking at books while Gabby was busy preparing her lunch. Talking to Eva as she did so, the infant babbling every so often. Gabby was going to make a great mother to a very lucky child and Matt could only hope that someday he'd be the father to that child. He'd love to come home from swim practice to see Gabby with their child.

"Hey," Matt made his presence known as Eva spotted him, she grinned and babbled happily, "Hi sweetheart," He walked to her and kissed her, "Have you been a good girl for Auntie Gabby?"

"Of course she has," Gabby confirmed, "Now put her back down. Her lunch is almost ready." Gabby smirked, "You're getting her all excited just before nap." She finished sitting up the soup and handed Matt a bib. "Put this on her. Or better yet take off her clothes and just let her eat in her diaper and a bib."

"Why?" Matt questioned.

"Because babies and soup don't go together," Gabby informed him, "But it's a cold day and this was in the fridge. Laura made it last night. She said I could use it or make something else. I figured this would be good for her. We'll have pasta in a meat sauce and meat tonight. She loves pasta."

Matt lifted Eva up and took her out of her onsie. He placed it on the counter and sat her back in her high-chai dong up the straps again. He'd watched his niece a few times whens he was this young so he knew how some things went. He saw Eva pull out the rest of her hair braid and wondered why Laura even bothered doing her hair. Every time he'd seen Eva she always liked to wreck her beautifully done hair.

"I don't mean any harm in this question?" Matt watched Gabby stir the soup to cool it down, "But I'm just wondering why Laura always has Eva so put together. She's always dressed so nicely and her hair is done. I remember when my niece Violet was the little my sister let her run around the house with messy hair and dirty clothes. It was just easier then changing her clothes so much."

"It's a cultural thing," Gabby answered, "Spanish and Italian families value looks a lot more then Americans I guess. You look at pictures of me as a young girl and I was always very well dressed. My mother puts a lot of pressure on Laura to be a better mother and wife. Laura loves her but she does wish that sometimes Eva didn't have to always look so good. I agree with Laura, I think kids; even girls should be allowed to get messy. My parents raised Antonio and I very differently, I was never allowed to get dirty when I played outside and I was always in dresses, I hated it. I'd never do that to my daughter. When Eva gets older I think Laura will let her play and get dirty as she'll have lots of energy, I hope my mother comes around to it though."

"Me too," Matt liked both of Gabby's parents but he could see how they'd be a little overbearing and old school. "So do Laura and Antonio want any more children?" He asked as Gabby began feeding Eva the Chicken Noddle Soup.

"Yeah. I know Antonio would love a boy but I think he'd be perfectly happy with another daughter. I think we may see a new baby in the family in nine months."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked the chapter.Next up is a big time jump to a year before the next Olympics.


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter. **Milady** wrote this chapter and we both hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Over 3 years later, 6 months before the 2004 olympics.**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, folding the laundry, Gabby waited for Matt to come home. She knew he should be here any minute, training from eleven to four. Even though it was a Saturday, the games in Athens were getting closer and he was training more and more. She had taken this weekend off as they had a baby shower tomorrow for Antonio and Laura.

Finally she heard his car being driven into the garage under their house and his footsteps on the stairs to enter their house.

Two years ago, they had bought this house together and it was nice and close to the pool he trained at, the hospital she did her internship and now worked and close to their families. Matt had financed the house but she paid her fair share now that she was working. It was a place they hoped to live for many more years, as it was big enough for a family and completely refurnished to their taste – her taste mostly, since Matt didn't have much of a taste.

She heard him throw his swimming stuff into the washer and came walking into the bedroom then.

''Hey, I am home.'' He said as he kissed her.

''I can see that, how was the training?''

''I am so tired.'' He said as he collapsed on the bed. Laughing Gabby put some of the laundry on his chest.

''here, this is yours.''

''Never done, I guess.'' He said with a smile as he sat up.

''I uh…talked with my sponsors. They said they are willing to take me on for Beijing as well.'' Matt said as he put his stuff away.

''That is still almost 5 years away! You don't want to do Greece first?'' She said a bit disappointed as he was going to see if he was going to Beijing after Greece, but now it seemed he had already made his mind up.

''I will only be 29. It could be my last Olympics.''

''You said this would be the last.''

''No, I said I would look at it after Greece, but if the sponsors believe in me, then why not?'' He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

''But we can still start a family?''

''You just got a job. I mean, we got the money for a baby but you studied for almost 7 years, why throw that away?'' He said and she nodded slowly, knew he had a point. ''Besides, you are only 24, I am only 25, there is still plenty of time.''

''But you said after these Olympics-''

''Gabby. I don't want to hear it anymore.'' He said a bit more annoyed now. ''If all you wanted was a baby, why did you study for 7 years? I know you are passionate about things and want to jump from one to the next thing, but I am passionate about swimming, and I want to do well, and as long as I am doing Olympics I am not going to be able to be the dad I want to be. After that I can, which means you can also pursue your passion to become a doctor. Plus you will only be 28 when I am done in Beijing.''

Gabby looked a bit disappointed.

''After Beijing I am quitting. And you know that.''

''I guess you are right.'' She said then as she got up from the bed and he looked as she walked out of the door. Laying back on the bed, he closed a his eyes. As much as he loved Gabby, he was getting a bit annoyed how she always talked about a baby as soon as he came home from training.

Gabby came walking into the bedroom then.

''I am sorry Matt, I know you are right.'' She said then as she said on the edge of the bed, Matt sitting up again as well. ''It's just…I see Laura and Antonio being so excited about their second baby and….and I just think about how sweet of a family we could be.''

''We will be, I am sure.'' He smiled back at her then and kissed her.

''Well I know how tired you are from training so how about we order pizza…and eat it in bed and watch movies…that is great.''

''I am not sure if I can have the pizza, you know how strict I have to be about what I eat.''

''But please?'' She smiled as she laid against him. ''Ones should be okay.''

''Okay, That sounds like a great plan.'' Matt smiled and they ordered the pizza.

Together they cuddled in bed, ready to have a quiet night in, especially with the big baby shower tomorrow.

The next day they both got up around lunch time, glad to sleep in but they also knew they had to be at Antonio's and Laura's place in time for the baby shower.

After getting ready they drove there and Matt parked by the street, being let in by Antonio then.

Antonio was almost immediately pushed aside by little Eva, coming running towards Matt and Gabby.

''Somebody is excited to see you two.'' Antonio laughed.

''Auntie Gabby and Matt!'' She smiled.

''Lift me up.'' Eva told Matt and Matt did so, Eva giving Gabby a kiss on her cheek.

''Hey Eva. Are you excited to find if its going to be a boy or a girl?'' Gabby smiled as she took Eva from Matt and walked into the living room with her, Matt following them.

''Yes!''

''So what gender do you think the baby is?''

''A girl.'' Eva smiled.

''Oh a little sister?''

''Yes!'' Eva beamed as she took Gabby's hand and dragged her to the table where Laura, her mom and some of her cousins were already sitting. A few more people joined and finally it was time to cut the cake then, which was coloured to the gender of the baby. It was a surprise for Antonio and Laura as well and they got ready by the table, Laura rubbing over the baby bump a few more times, excited to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy.

Eva tried to look at what was happening on the higher table and with a big sway Matt lifted her up and put her on his shoulders so she could see a bit better.

They finally cut a slice of the cake and it showed bright blue.

''Oh it's going to be a boy!'' Laura yelled excited.

''A little Antonio hmm?'' Antonio smiled as he laid his hand on the baby bump. They all congratulated the couple and with a slice of cake they sat down then, Eva already coming up with names for her soon to be there baby brother.

It was sweet to so Antonio and Laura so happy with the news of the gender of their new baby. It was great to see them so happy as she knew that there had been some up and downs in their marriage as well. It was his last Olympics coming up and after that they knew he would have a lot more time for his family and the new baby, which was nice for all of them.

After the party, Matt drove them both home. Tomorrow was going to be an early morning again for him at training and for her in the hospital at her work. After getting both settled in bed, they cuddled just a bit longer.

''Antonio is so exciting to get a boy.''

''I am sure he will be a little boxer too!'' Matt smiled.

''I'm happy your sponsors will take you on for another Olympics. You are the best swimmer out there, and nobody wants you to quit…and its nice they believe in you…cause I believe in you too.''

''God, I love you.'' He smiled, kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her. She soon fell asleep in his arms and he couldn't help but think about the ring that was in his beside table, barely being able to wait giving it to her in Athens.

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N:** My apologizes for the lateness of this chapter. I've been working a lot these past few months and have had little time to write. I wrote this chapter and I really hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Eva ran off the school bus and right to Matt and Gabby. Her teacher had told her that her mother had gone into labour and that Matt and Gabby would be picking her up. "Auntie Gabby! Did Mommy have Diego yet?" Eva asked as she looked up at her aunt.

Gabby lifted her niece up and kissed her forehead before handing her off to Matt, In her school uniform, consisting of a green skirt, and a grey polo t-shirt. "Not yet. She only got to the hospital at lunch tine. Gabby took her backpack from her, "Tell us all about your day." She said as she and Matt began walking back to Laura and Antonio's house.

"I maded a picture for Diego. I played a lot outside and played hopscotch. I even played house," Eva recalled her day, "And I can spell my name!" She added proudly.

"You can!" Matt exclaimed, "That's great, you're going to have to show me after your swimming lesson. We're going to go there after we go home and have some snack."

"You're taking me to swimming?" Eva asked excitedly. "Can you bring your Olympic medals?"

"No," Matt shook his head, "It's not nice to brag Eva." He knew Antonio and Laura were trying to teach her the difference. She often told people about Antonio and Matt, she was proud of them but sometimes it came across as bragging. "But Auntie Gabby and I are going to bring our bathing suit and we can stay for free swim after. Then we're going to go out for dinner."

"Then can I see Diego?" Eva asked as Matt set her down on the driveway. She ran up to her house and waited for Matt and Gabby to catch up.

"You'll probably have to wait until tomorrow to see him," Gabby told her, "But we'll take you to the hospital don't worry. You remember you need to be very gentle with him?"

"Yes Auntie Gabby. I know, I've been practising," She said proudly. Gabby opened the door to the house and she ran into the family room. "This is Rico," She turned to Gabby who had followed her, "He's my baby. When Mommy looks after Diego, I'll look after him. I can change his diapers and hold him." Eva picked up the doll from the floor and held him properly.

"Oh that's great sweetheart," Gabby thought Laura's idea was great. Worried about Eva being jealous of the new baby, Laura had done some research on how to prevent it and had come across the baby doll idea. The idea was that you give the doll a few weeks before the baby is born. You show child how to change diaper and hold baby doll. Then hopefully once actual baby arrives the child won't feel jealous. Gabby didn't know how to worked for other children, but so far it was working for Eva.

"Okay sweetie," Matt carried a plate of crackers and cheese and a yogurt tube to her, "Eat up. Your swimming lesson starts in an hour. I packed your swimming bag up already.

"Thank you Matt," Eva took the plate. She ate the yogurt tube first, "When you swim can I see you swim laps?"

"Sure, if they have a lane," Matt wasn't sure how the free swim was set up, "But I was going to play with you."

"Oh! That's better!" Eva decided, "And then after dinner we can watch a movie!"

"Sure," Matt agreed.

"Alright Eva, finish eating and then go and get changed," Gabby told her. Eva nodded her head. She finished her snack and then went up to her room to change out of her uniform. Gabby followed her up to make sure she got changed alright on her own. She was four and could dress herself but still needed a little bit of help.

* * *

"Matt! Matt!" Eva went running up to him after her swimming class ended. "Come meet my teacher!" She pulled on his hand.

"Eva," Matt looked at her sternly, he knew he didn't have any right to scold her him this was serious, "You don't run on a pool deck. I'm sure you know that. I know you're excited, but do you know what could happen if you slip on a pool deck?"

"I could fall and hit my head."

"You could fall into the pool," Matt explained, "And that's not safe, even at my level, "He further explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Eva apologized. She hated it when she go into trouble. "Can you still meet my teacher? She asked hopefully.

"Yeah I can," Matt picked up Eva, dispute her being soaking wet. He carried her over to the lifeguard desk where Eva's teacher, a teenage girl was now drying off.

"Melanie!" Eva called out, "This is Matt. Guess what? He won Olympic medals like my Daddy. Only he wonned them in swimming."

The teenage girl looked up briefly and then ha to take a double look. When she'd first seen him on the deck she'd thought it was just someone who looked like him. "Hi," She tried to come out with a sentence, "I watched all of your swim meets at the Olympics four years ago. I do competitive swimming myself; I'm not going to the Olympics or anything but…. You must be friends with Eva's father. She told me her other's having her baby brother today."

'I am," Matt nodded, "But I'm also her aunt's boyfriend." Matt turned and motioned for Gabby to come forward, "Gabby is Antonio's younger sister."

"Hi, I think I've met you before. I've come with Eva's mother a few times," Gabby, explained, "Eva loves your class. Its so good she's involved in so many sports."

"Eva's a great little girl, very polite and she's so sweet," Melanie told them, "Well it was great to see you but I need to get back to work, and I', sure you have to go. I'll see you net week Eva. I can't wait to hear all about your baby brother Diego."

Matt was impressed at how the teenager had composed herself. He'd seen other teenage girls who ahd completely lost it while meeting him. She was polite and very professional. He wanted to reward her, "I'm not sure if you're not allowed to ask for one, but since I'm offering…I can sign an autograph for you."

Melanie turned around, "I'd love that Mr. Casey but unfortunately it could be seen as a conflict o interest. I'm still Eva's swim instructor for three more weeks. I really need this job to help me pay for University."

"I think that's very respectable. I'll make sure you get an autograph after Eva's swim lessons are over, and I think I should write a letter to the gym, say how professional you were."

"Oh you don't have to do that Mr. Casey,"

"It's done," Matt smiled,

"Thank you," Melanie smiled gratefully.

"You're very welcome," Matt turned and carried Eva back towards the pool, "You want me to swim with you or swim laps?" He asked the little girl.

"You swim laps first then swim with me," Eva told him.

"Okay," Matt agreed. He kissed the top of her head and then went to the other side of the pool to swim laps. Once he finished he went to the shallow end with Gabby and Eva. Eva in her life jacket giggling as she and Gabby threw a beach ball back and fourth.

"Matt! That was super fast!" Eva grinned happily as Matt joined them, "That was the fastest thing!"

"Thanks sweetie," Matt kissed her cheek. He hadn't gone as fast as he could though, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, and he was still in the middle of training for the Olympics in Athens.

"You Matt Casey are going to make an excellent father," Gabby whispered to him as she kissed him on the lips.

"You're going to make a great mother," Matt gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Now remember Eva," Gabby stopped walking and bent down to look at her niece, "Your baby brother is very little, you need to be quiet so you don't scare him. You're an older sister now, that's a big responsibility."

"I can do it," Eva told her aunt confidently.

"Alright Eva," Gabby led the way into the maternity ward. Matt wasn't able to come as he had swim lessons and then was shooting a commercial. So it was just Gabby taking Eva. Gabby didn't mind. She understood Matt had other commitments and was glad he was looking forward to meet Diego later.

Gabby opened the door to Laura's hospital room and let Eva go first. "Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy," She walked over to her mother's hospital bed. She looked at her baby brother in her mother's arms and frowned, "Aw he's sleeping. I wanted to hold him."

"Well you can hold him later," Antonio told her, "Were you a good girl for Auntie Gabby and Matt?"

"Yes! Matt tooked me swimming and we went out to dinner. I got ice cream!" Eva grinned happily. Her parents didn't like her eating junk food so it was a special treat for her to be able to eat ice cream.

"Matt said he wished he could have come but he had training," Gabby explained, "How're you feeling Laura?" Gabby asked her sister –law.

"Tired but I'm alright," Laura admitted. "Only seven hours, Eva was longer."

Diego blinked opened his eyes and began to whimper.

"Oh he's up!" Eva peered up at her baby brother, "Mommy can I hold him now? Please?"

"Alright," Laura was glad Eva was excited about Diego. "But come sit with me alright."

"Okay Mommy," Eva clime duo onto the bed and sat down beside her mother. Laura gently placed Diego in her arms.

"Hi Diego," Eva kissed his forehead, "I'm your big sister. I love you."

"That's so sweet Eva," Antonio praised, "Now look up at me alright," He said, wanting to get some pictures. Eva looed up at her father and smiled. "

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
